A Dragon in the Dentist Office
by Spamsterlady
Summary: Summer Vacation and I'm stuck behind a desk in my parents'dental office. It looked like a pretty boring summer, until he walked in. HGDM. Rated for later chapter. :
1. A Dragon in the dentist office

_Welcome my friends to my DM/HG fic. I haven't written in a while but this idea came to me while I was working this summer. My friends went on a trip together and I stayed behind. Woo-Hoo… Anyways…_

_a/n: summer between 6th and Wail and the ever present existence of the war rude gestures to Voldie to bring you a romantical fic of romanticness between our dear Hermione Granger and (uber sexy) Draco Malfoy. _

_**Warning and Disclosure**: I do not own any of the Characters or anything you recognize. It all belongs to the wondrous J.K. Rowling. (Woots for Jo!) Oh, and I don't own Alanna or Jon, Liam and George, they all belong to another awesome author, Tamora Pierce. (More Woots!) (O.K. any thing else you recognize doesn't belong to me. Just to clear that up)_

_I also must advise you not to read this fic if you are allergic to anything over PG-13 (Chapter 6 is definitely rated Mature). Also that any corruption of the mind that occurs after reading this is entirely your fault because you are reading the story. _

_Cheers!_

A Dragon in the Dentist's office

**Chapter One- Summer Vacation**

Summer Vacation. Summer vacation and what am I stuck doing? I'm stuck answering phones and writing down appointments for my parents. Its summer, how many people are going to come to a dentist's office during the summer?

These are my thoughts as I sit behind a receptionist's desk at the office of Granger Dentistry, DDS. If only Harry and Ron weren't off with the other Weasleys in Romania, visiting Charlie. They invited me, of course, but no. I decided to have ever so much more fun sitting behind a desk all summer. Well, actually, my mother and father offered me work and who am I to turn down their smiling faces. Sighing in exasperation I read the days away till I go back to Hogwarts. Lately I've become very fond of an American (muggle) author named Tamora Pierce. She writes wonderful, fantastic tales with Heroines who overcome overbearing obstacles. My favorite stories are of a girl, Alanna, who disguises herself as a boy for eight years so that she may become a knight

So here I am, sitting behind a desk and reading the final book in the series. I'm sighing over how the lioness, Alanna, must choose between three men. Three, very interesting men. First, the crown prince, Jonathan of Conte, second, the King of the thieves, George Cooper and third, Liam Ironarm, the Shang Warrior. At that moment I wished that I could meet someone as interesting as these men, and then _he _walked through the door.

I'd heard the door open of course, the little bells that hung over it had jingled annoyingly anytime anyone entered. I didn't look up from the book though. Alanna was fighting for her life against a great monkey like creature. A shadow fell over my desk and I still didn't look up. I finished the page then set my book aside, picking up a pen.

"Do you have an appointment?" I asked automatically.

"No." a deep, husky voice answered me.

"Let me check if there is an opening." I knew there was, there were no appointments for today or for the rest of the week. "Yes, I can squeeze you in right now. Fill these out and return them to me." I put several sheets of paper and a pen on the desk in front of me, than reached for my book again. I had gone through several pages before the patient returned. I set my book to the side again and grabbed the papers.

"Are you here for anything particular or just a routine-" I stopped, that couldn't be right. I checked the name again. No. Here? I glanced up and my breath caught in my throat. Draco Malfoy looked down at me.

"Just a che-" He raised both his eyebrows. My eyes widened. What was Draco Malfoy doing in a Muggle dentist office?

"Granger?" He glanced at the wall where Granger Dentistry, DDS was written in gold loopy writing. It took me a moment to realize that I was staring. I returned to looking at the forms, typing his name into the computer. A screen popped up with his information. He'd come here before.

"I didn't realize. I should've." Was he muttering to himself? I glanced up, he was staring at me.

"A checkup?" I asked. He nodded mutely. I typed this into the recent visits box in his file. Still taken aback to see him here. "One moment, I'll see if there ready." I left the room and headed back to my father's office. I stepped into the doorway; he sat behind his desk reading a book. He closed it and smiled at me, taking off his reading glasses.

"What do you know about a boy named Draco Malfoy?" My mother must've heard me because she came out of her office on the other side of the hall and walked into his office.

"Oh. Is he here?" My father asked. I nodded.

"Poor Dear. He started coming when he was nine or so. Never came with his parents." My mother shook her head in sympathy. She thought that he was an orphan. I knew better, his parents were the worst people I'd met and Draco wasn't far behind. I stood, flabbergasted than composed myself.

"He's here for a checkup."

"Bring him to Exam room B." I nodded and left to fetch him. When I came back into the room I didn't see him immediately. I looked at the waiting area, no sign of him. Had he left? I was about to turn and go back to tell my parents when movement behind my desk caught my eye. He was standing behind the desk, my book in his hands, reading the back. I stalked to him and wretched the book from his hands, clutching it to my chest.

"They'll see you in Exam Room B." I said icily. He raised an eyebrow. He came out from behind the desk and opened the door. Before going through he stopped and without looking at me said,

"She's a good author but I prefer Anne Rice." I gaped at him and fell silently into my chair. He knows who Tamora Pierce is? And Anne Rice? Who is this boy? The boy who tormented Harry and Ron and me? He didn't insult me, just commented on the book I read. No slurs on my family, no reference to mud bloods. I sighed at my own idiocy; I had no reason to be so rude. He didn't hurt the book in fact he actually looked generally interested as he read the summary on the back. And he read Anne Rice. A muggle author.

"Hermione." I jumped at the voice. I had been so caught in my musings that I hadn't notice my mother come to stand in front of the desk. "Dear, I need to run some errands. Can you go help your father? I'll lock up, after this boy we're done for the day." I nodded and stood. Mother gathered her coat and purse than left. Silently I made my way back to the exam room. As I entered, my father glanced up then back into Malfoy's mouth. Malfoy was sitting in the chair that took up the middle of the room. His eyes were closed as he leaned back in the chair, mouth open. I watched him as I made my way across the room to the sink.

As I washed my hands, I wondered if there were any wizarding Dentists. Why did he come to a muggle dentist? Why not a healer at St. Mungo's or something? In 4th year, Madam Pomfrey fixed my teeth back to normal when this boy's hex made them grow extra long. Making my way to my dad's side I looked at him, really looked at him.

He looked…at peace? No. That's not the right word, how can anybody be at peace when a man has a long, sharp piece of metal in your mouth and is scraping between your teeth. He looked, placid. At that moment when I saw him, he didn't look like the boy who had tormented me and my friends for the last 6 years. He looked just like a normal boy, not a wizard boy with evil parents. Just a boy, a very attractive boy to my taste. I winced inwardly as I thought it but it was true. Draco Malfoy was extremely good looking. Right from his platinum blond hair to his… shoes? I looked at his clothes. Now when I think of Draco Malfoy (or any pretty, rich blond boy) in muggle clothes, I think of black designer shoes, straight dark slacks, a dark leather belt with a button up shirt tucked in.

No. Draco Malfoy wore baggy black jeans with several pockets over (although I couldn't see the label, but were undoubtedly) black Converse chucks. His shirt, slightly covered by the white dentist bib, was baggy, black and in white lettering, read: The Ramones. I stared. Was this a joke? Draco Malfoy, a pureblood wizard, was wearing purely muggle clothes, read muggle books and, at the moment, was in a muggle dentist office.

"Hermione, hand me the bottle on the counter." Two pairs of eyes landed on me. My father's brown ones and Malfoy's piercing gray ones. Apparently, he had just noticed that I was in the room, not my mother. I handed the bottle to my father and met Malfoy's gaze directly. He looked like he was silently screaming at me; his mouth was held open by metal and his eyes staring. I fought the urge to laugh and instead smiled in spite of myself. He must have found this odd for one perfect, blonde eyebrow raised. I stopped smiling and sat down in the window seat, not looking at him. After a few moments I looked back and his eyes were closed. I continued to look at him, comparing my mental image of him to that of the real Malfoy. His hair wasn't slicked back or parted as I thought it should be instead it was hanging free around his face. It was longer than I thought it was, it hung past his ears. Since he was leaning back, his hair hung back away from his face, in his left ear a small silver hoop shaped like a snake hung. Leaning forward I noticed that two tiny emeralds were wear the eyes should have been. That earring and a small gold pinky ring with the letter M set into the top were the only true indications of his birth.

My mother said that he had started coming when he was nine. If that was true than I should have seen him one of the times he had come. I wracked my memory for a little blond boy who came alone. I couldn't remember any. My dad was saying something.

"Sorry, say again?"

"Not you, dear." Malfoy was now sitting up in the chair, exercising his jaw muscles. "Go with Hermione and she'll set you up with an appointment. He jotted down a few things and handed me the paper. I glanced at it and sighed. With all that had to be done, it would take three appointments, three days. I don't know why this bothered me. He hadn't been rude, or anything else since he was here. I guess I'll just deal with him for while he's here.

Silently we walked together down the hall and back to the small waiting room. I sat behind the desk and glanced at the phone. The message light was blinking. I had to flip on the lamp to see the desk, the sky was darkening. What time was it? I looked up at Malfoy, he was watching me. He wasn't watching me impatiently or with interest. Just watching.

"Uhh. Is there any particular time you want to come? For tomorrow, Saturday and Monday." He didn't say anything for a moment. To fill the silence, I said quietly, "We're closed Sunday."

"What?" He cocked his head to the side, such an innocent gesture that I had to smile.

"We're closed Sunday. If you don't have a preferable time, you can come by at three on all three days." He nodded. I wrote down the dates and times in the planner on the desk and gave him one of the carbon copies. He took them, nodded and without a word, left.

I released the breath that I hadn't known I'd been holding. I frowned and checked the messages, adding a few last minute appointments into the book.

After that my dad and I got into his car and headed home. He flipped on the radio and was humming along to some oldies song or another while I wiled away the time thinking about the day.

When we arrived at home, we were greeted by my mother, in her apron. After going inside we promptly sat down for dinner. I expected the normal dinner talk: the weather, how was you day, The latest news, etc. No, the first thing my mom says to me is,

"Do you know this Malfoy boy?" I chew slowly. What should I tell them? I decide on the truth, well part of it.

"He goes to school with me." My parents stare.

"Really? He's a wizard?" My father puts his fork back on his plate.

"He didn't say. He's such a charming boy, he doesn't talk much. No more than a please or a Thank you and such." He captivated my mother. I believe I'll keep the part about him being a righteous prat to myself right now.

"Is he like that at school?" my mother now asks.

"We don't talk much." This isn't a lie, but not a truth either.

"What a shame." My mother always takes pity on people, no matter how little she knows of them.

"I wonder why he comes to us for dentistry work when he could have things magically done." My father remarks, more to himself than to us. My thoughts exactly. "What time did you set his appointments for?"

"Three p.m. for each." I pause. "Also tomorrow, Mrs. Cleary at one and Bobby Munk at two." He nods. He won't remember this but he ought to know anyways. My dad is a wee-bit scatterbrained. He continues to eat and I glance at my mom. She doesn't eat but instead has a far off look and a wispy smile. She reminds me of Trelawney during a fake vision. I finish eating and hurry to my room. I want to finish my book before I go to bed. I have an idea for tomorrow.

_Reviews please! Cookies to my Reviewers. See you all soon. Chappie two up ASAP._

_BTW my idea for Draco is that he dresses like my BF. A mix of Skater and Rocker. Screams like a rabid fangirl, then laughs manically Sorry! Byebye!_


	2. The tell tale heart

_Hmm… Have you ever noticed that characters get a certain stereotype about them as they go and they are passed from fic to fic. For example: Hermione is afraid of heights. Several fics play on this. Also, Draco Malfoy smirks a lot (as he does) and his eyes are grey. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil are raucous gossips and so on and so forth. Just a thought… _

**Chapter Two- The Telltale Heart**

We are on the way to the office when I ask for a detour. We stopped at the small library of our town and I run in. I drop several books onto the front desk and head into the famous literature section. Running past aisle after aisle of books until I find the poetry aisle.

"P…P…" I whisper as I run my hand down the spines. "Poe!" I pull the book off the shelf (The complete works of Edgar Allen Poe) and head to the front desk. I write the name of the book and my name on the sign out sheet. Did I mention it was a small library? Then head back out side to the car. We then head to the office. Once there, I seclude myself at my desk, as my parents do the same in their offices, and immerse myself into the psyche of Poe's poetry. Several hours later I am entering the name of Bobby Munk into the computer and, as his mother and himself make there way to the exam room, sink myself back into the book. I decide after a few minutes to move into the waiting room. The chairs there are soft and cushioned unlike the chair behind my desk. I can't expect the next appointment, Malfoy, to arrive for at least forty minutes. People usually come early but only by ten or fifteen minutes at the most, I at least have time to read comfortably. I choose a seat by the window and progress to reading.

A few minutes later the bells tinkle. Ironic, for I am reading The Bells. Oh darn those stinking bells. I glance at my watch. 2:23.

"Do you have an app-" I stop. He's early, forty-seven minutes early in fact.

"Don't let me stop you from reading." Malfoy smiles slightly, only a little. I've never seen him smile before; it looks good on his forever scowling face. I feel my cheeks redden and I look back at my book, my hair falling in my face. Looking up through my bangs, I can see him take a seat opposite mine. I try to read, but he is watching me, I know he is. Finally I close my book and look at him.

"You're early." He shrugged.

"I had nothing better to do." His smile brightened. "Mother is refurnishing rooms. My room was included in her rampage." He rolled his eyes. I frowned. He was speaking frankly, as if we were acquaintances not people who never talked and when they did had nothing good to say to each other. He now watches me silently. He didn't look like he wanted a response to what he said which was good because I have nothing to say. We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes than he remarks with,

"Edgar Allen Poe. Interesting choice. I never thought you for the one who liked to deal with the psychological aspects of literature. I always took you for a girl of facts." What? How can he take me for anything? He doesn't know me at all.

"What do you mean?" He opened his mouth. "No. I _know _what you mean. I just don't understand how you can take me for anything. Not to be rude or anything but we don't really know much about each other." He smirked casually.

"What I meant is I always saw you with your nose in a school book. You almost always know the answer to the questions in classes and you pass every class. I never saw you as a girl who would delve in the, as I said, psychological aspect of literature that Poe presents."

How can I be having this conversation with him? Draco Malfoy of all people. A prat who charms and smart talks his way out of everything. He's intelligent, the rebelling side of my brain replies. You can have a serious conversation with this boy. I shoo this thought away impatiently.

"Forgive me saying this, but you seem more like the kind of boy who gets away with everything because of your wealth. You don't seem to me like a boy who _reads_ at all." He laughed. Draco Malfoy laughed when I basically called him an idiot.

"I can see how you think that. You see me at school and see a spoiled rich kid. I'm a complete prat to everyone who isn't in Slytherin house or part of my father's group. I'm a loudmouth and put everyone around me in a box below my own. I pretend I'm better than everyone else." His smiled faded slowly to an angry scowl, his gray eyes flashing silver. It was wiped away so quickly and replaced with a smirk that I thought it was my imagination. I must have been staring because a flush rose into his cheeks.

"I've said too much." I looked behind him to the wall clock.

"Err…I should check you in." I stood up, leaving the book on the table beside the chair I'd just vacated. He followed me to the desk. Quickly, I pulled up his file and typed in the appointment time and subject into the recent visits box.

"Question. Why are you working for your parents? Why aren't you off canoodling with Weasley?" I stand, aghast at his remark.

"Canoodling?" I glare at him, ice in my voice. "How dare you make the remark that me and Ron are…" I trail off. He looked shocked.

"Uh… I didn't mean anything by it. I just thought that you and Weasley were…" He paused. "An item?" I laughed slightly.

"No. Ron and I are NOT together." Several people had made that remark but not in the way he had. I sat back down, red in the face.

"Where is the tenacious duo?"

"If you mean Harry and Ron." He nodded. "There in Romania." The thought that I should not tell the son of a deatheater the whereabouts of Harry came too late. He didn't look really interested at the fact anyways; he just seemed to be having a conversation.

"Romania?"

"Visiting Ron's brother, Charlie."

"The dragon boy?" I was just about to ask how he knew who Charlie was when the door opened and Mrs. Munk and Bobby came out and left with a smile and polite goodbye. Instead of leaving Malfoy in the room by himself, I picked up the phone and call my mother in the office.

"Are you ready for your three o'clock?" My mother answers to send him back and I hang up the phone.

"Exam Room B." I say. He nods and exits. Leaving me to return to the armchair and my book.

An hour later, three people come into the waiting room. My mother is talking insistently to Malfoy which confuses me. He leaves, glancing at me as he walks out the door.

"See you at seven." She calls out the door. What?

"Mom. What do you mean?" She smiled triumphantly, her hair billowing around her face as she basically bounces with glee.

"I invited him to dinner." Now I understood her willowy smile and far off look last night. She had used Malfoy as her newest good-deed project.

"You didn't."

"Why?" Why indeed. I had no reason and no ability to stop him from coming for dinner. I couldn't even if I wanted to; my mother had made up her mind. My dad just smiled and shook his head as he ushered us to the car.

When we arrived at home, I hurriedly went to my room. I didn't really understand what overcame me but suddenly I had succumbed to a cleaning fever. I organized my already neat room and than proceeded to clean the rest of the house. I suppose it was the fact that he was coming to my home that made me want to make his house as nice as I knew his was.

"How is he getting here?" I asked my mother as I swept the kitchen tiles. She was busy preparing dinner; going all-out as she usually did when guests came over.

"He told me he would arrange his own transportation." She paused, tasting a sauce. "Your father offered a ride, but he declined." I nodded silently and left the room. It was a quarter to six and nothing else had to be cleaned so I headed to my room. I arranged myself comfortably on my bed and perused my newest literary treasure.

Some time later, a knock sounded on my door.

"Come in." I called absently. I kept my eyes on the story, The Telltale Heart. Thump, Thump, Thump. Cough? Somebody cleared their throat. I glanced up, then back to my book, then back up quickly.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked Malfoy in shock. He looked at me in puzzlement.

"Your mother asked me to come get you. You _did_ say to come in." He crossed his arms across his chest in defiance.

"Oh." At the moment, I can't help but notice what he's wearing. He was looking… sexy (!) in black slacks and a dark green shirt. Which made me feel, along with his mere presence, very self conscious in my black tank and high shorts that I had put on to clean in. "Could you ,er, tell my mother that I'll be out in a minute. I'm going to change." I blushed and cursed my cheeks for it. He turned away quickly to leave but before he did, I notice a crimson tinge to his cheeks that puzzled me. Shaking my head I changed.

Entering the dining room in attire more suitable to a dinner function (Blue jeans and a pale blue blouse) I noticed that my mother had definitely outdone herself. The large table was covered in dishes from the main dish, a large turkey, to several vegetables. Everyone else was already seated when I came in but Malfoy, the picture of a gentleman, stood. My cheeks burned spectacularly as I took the only other seat, next to him.

"This looks wonderful, Mrs. Granger." My mother flapped her hand at him, flattered. My mother was so going to pay.

"Dig in." My father smiled at us from across the table. He carved the turkey, giving pieces to me and my mother first, then Malfoy and himself. As I poured cider for myself and Malfoy then passed it on to my parents I became aware that the seats were placed on the narrower end of the table, rather than the wider part. Oh Yes, my mother would pay.

Sitting next to him wasn't as uncomfortable as I though it would be. He was very polite, saying please and thank you and complimenting my mother and father. The conversation was limited to the food and the news or weather, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Did you make this cider or did you buy it?" Mother practically glowed with pleasure.

"We made it. From the apples in the orchard." Malfoy looked generally interested.

"Orchard?" My father nodded.

"I'm sure Hermione would be happy to show you." Everyone looked at me and I nodded. They will all pay. My mother got up and went into the kitchen. After a moment she reappeared with an apple pie and ice cream. More apples from the orchard. We had all finished dessert and were enjoying a moment of silence when Malfoy said,

"That was very good Mrs. Granger. Thank you." My mother smiled, in pity?

"Do you have home cooked meals often?" She asked. I bit my lip and looked at Malfoy. He actually smiled, not much of one but a smile nonetheless.

"My mother's not the cooking type. We have hired help who cook for us." A quick frown flickered across his face. House elves, no doubt. I stood gathering dishes, to smother the awkward silence. Malfoy stood and began to help. My mother stood.

"You're our guest, please sit, we'll take care of it." Malfoy grinned.

"No. Allow me. You've already been very hospitable." He gathered up a stack of plates and followed me into the kitchen. My mother had no choice but to reclaim her seat. I put my load into the sink and returned to find the dining room empty. I sighed and gathered the remaining dishes and returned to the kitchen. Malfoy was bent over, looking under the sink.

"What are you looking for?" He looked over his shoulder.

"Soap and a sponge." I walked to the sink and pointed to a shelf above it.

"We aren't doing the dishes anyways. My mother is a little strict about her kitchen." I smiled. "She doesn't even let my dad help her. Besides, I'm going to show you the orchard." I turned away towards the kitchen door that led outside. I opened it and looked back. He still stood by the sink.

"Come on. I'm not going to bite." He smiled crookedly and followed me out the door. The door led out onto my mother's vegetable garden. Every plant was put into neat rows with its own label. We made our way through this and into the flower part of the garden, separated from the other with a small fence. Beyond this expanse I could just make out the shadowy outlines of the orchard in the fading light. We walked in silence for several minutes; I was enjoying the scent of the flowers. I jumped slightly when Malfoy let out a loud sigh.

"What I wouldn't give to live like you do." He said this so softly that I had to stop to make sure of what he said.

"Why?" I asked, astounded.

"What do you mean, why?" He stopped to look at me. "Your parents actually listen to you when you talk. You can read what you want. See who you want. If my parent's knew I was here, they'd kill me." He said this in such a firm tone that I believed him.

"Surely you get away with most everything." He scoffed.

"Sure. I can pick fights. Insult people. Things like that, but do you actually believe that I like acting like that?" I couldn't tell him what I actually thought. Yeah I could…

"Yes. If you didn't than you could stop."

"No. You don't know what it's like to be the only son of the most powerful, pureblood wizarding family. You're expected to act a certain way. That's why I went to the dentist's office." My mouth dropped open.

"You went to get your teeth clean to rebel?" I could barely see his face in the darkness but the flash of white I saw had to be a smile.

"It was the only way I could. That and sneak muggle books." I couldn't help myself. I giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I lied and continued down the path. We were almost to the part of the path that went through the hedge when I stopped.

"O.K. You read Tamora Pierce and Anne Rice _and _Edgar Allen Poe. What else?"

"Let's see. I tried Shakespeare. I didn't like the Sonnets but his tragedies were astounding."

"Example?"

"Macbeth. Romeo and Juliet."

"Wait. Romeo and Juliet. You like that story?" His head moved. "What?"

"Yes. It's an interesting drama." I laughed again.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. It's just," I took a breath. "I never thought that I'd hear that you read Romeo and Juliet." I moved down the path and into the narrower lane through the hedge. He moved to walk behind me instead of bumping into my shoulder as we walked side by side.

"One thing." I shivered as he whispered in my ear.

"What?"

"Please stop calling me Malfoy. At least for now."

"What would you rather I call you?"

"Call me Draco, please." Something about the way he said it sent chills down my spine.

"If I'm going to call you by your first name, call me by mine."

"Whatever you say, Hermione." I moved quickly out of the hedge and breathed in the fresh scent of the orchard. He came out beside me. "You own all this?" I nodded then noticed he couldn't see me.

"Yes. From the house to the end of the orchard." I glanced back. From here, you couldn't see the house. "Do you want an apple?" He looked at me. The moon was coming up from behind the hills. He shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes." I made my way to the nearest tree. "Would you give me a leg up?" He silently came to stand behind me. I braced my left foot in his hands and my hands on the lowest branch. He pushed and I pulled myself onto the branch.

"Thanks."

"No Problem." I stood and hoisted myself up another two branches before I reached one that bore fruit. I reached out and pulled one off. I looked down to find Malfoy to drop it down to him when something grabbed me from behind. I almost fell sideways off the branch but he grabbed me around my waist. I ended up with my back pressed against his chest. I swear that my heart was beating as loud as the one from the Poe story. My breath rattled in my chest, I couldn't tell if that was from the adrenaline from almost falling out of the tree, or the warmth of his body against mine.

_Author sighs audibly I miss my Riku! she screams and beats keyboard _

_Quill stands and writes Riku is the author's super hunky, sexy, dark-haired, tall boy- Author proceeds to smashing Quill with keyboard So there is a use for modern technology! Oh… Anyways. You like? No? Yes? Review and tell me please… Cya soon, Yours, truly_

_Nanda_


	3. Truth or Dare

**Hello my peoples...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but If i did... (n/m)**

**Chappie 3- Truth or Dare**

I quickly pulled away and carefully spun on the branch.

"Herm-"

"Thank you." I said breathlessly, forgetting that it was his fault that I almost fell in the first place. My heart was racing and I was glad for the darkness that hid my traitorous cheeks. It's the near death experience I told myself firmly. I silently held out the apple I was surprised was still in my grip.

"Apple?" I dropped it into his outstretched palm. A silence stretched out over a very long moment. I pulled another apple from the tree. Silently I closed my eyes and twisted off the stem. It came away in two spins.

"What are you doing?" I looked at him. He pointed to the detached stem I held in my fingers.

"You don't know how to wish on an apple?" He shook his head. I smiled. "O.K., take the apple in one hand and grip the stem with the other. Close your eyes. You make a wish or ask a question and twist the stem. If it comes off on an even number the answer is yes, odd is no." He twisted the stem 4 times until it popped off. He opened his eyes with a smile.

"Now what?"

"You have to eat the apple." I held mine up in a mock toast and took a bite. He followed suit. The apple was sweet, a little overripe but good nonetheless. I smiled as I watched him wipe the juice off his face and wipe his sticky hand on his clean pants.

"Where do your parent's think you are?"

"At home. I am dutifully doing my summer homework in my room. Even if they do come to see me, which they won't. I could be anywhere in the house. The dungeons or the grounds or any one of the secret chambers. They know I'll show back up eventually." I chewed a bite of apple thoughtfully.

"How did you get here?"

"Flew." I arched an eyebrow. "Under an invisibility cloak."

"Oh."

"Do you fly?" I shook my head.

"No. I hate heights."

"You're in a tree." He pointed out.

"I've been climbing these all my life." I shuddered. "In the air with only a flying stick to keep you from falling? I'd prefer to walk." He smiled. "What?"

"Finally something I'm better at than you in school." He laughed and I had to smile.

"To be flawed is to be perfect." I retorted.

"But, to err is human." He replied. "And no human is perfect."

"Except me." I said with my tongue stuck out. He smiled with shadowed eyes.

"True." I paused, mid retort, and stared.

"True?"

"What? Never mind." He smirked and bit into his apple. I bit my lip then smiled.

"Truth or Dare?"

"What?" I smiled mischievously.

"Answer. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He replied hesitantly. I tapped my chin in thought.

"What is your greatest fear?" He looked at the sky. "You must be honest."

"Losing everything," He frowned. "And Syringes."

"Your turn."

"For what?"

"You ask me. Truth or Dare."

"Okay. Truth or Dare?" Dares could be dangerous twenty feet in the air.

"Truth."

"What is your most prized possession?" Easy. "Not a book." Not so easy.

"A locket I received from my grandmother several years ago." I pulled the chain and locket from under my shirt and showed it to him. He touched it gently.

"All right."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmm… I don't want you to kill yourself… Juggle." He blanched. "Apples." He picked three small apples and tried, failing, to juggle.

"Good enough." I said, steadying myself on the branch as I laughed.

"Truth or Dare?" he smiled.

"Dare." He looked thoughtfully at me.

"Climb up to the next highest branch with me." I frowned and stood. The moon filtered through the trees, making his features glow with a ghostly light. I nodded and climbed after him. We made it to the branch without trouble and sat comfortably.

"Truth or Dare?" I said, grinning happily.

"Truth."

"What is your most embarrassing possession?" He groaned.

"My aunt on my father's side bought me a stuffed flobberworm; I have it hidden somewhere."

"Oh." I nodded, trying not to smile.

"Truth or Dare, Hermione."

"Truth." He grinned wolfishly.

"Have you ever been kissed?" I bit my lip and almost didn't answer.

"Be honest…please?" He said please…

"No." I replied. "Not by Ron nor Viktor nor anyone." He seemed a little surprised or was that a smile?

"Truth or Dare, Draco." Did he just shiver?

"Truth."

"Same question."

"Yes." I grinned at his sheepish look. He paused considerably.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked slowly.

"Dare." I didn't want another question like that. He leaned forward towards me, moonlight glinting off his hair. I leaned back.

"Kiss me." He said quietly.

_Hmm… If she won't I will. I can probably name about 50 other girls I know (and a few guys) who would too. Oh and sorry the chappie's so short. I know it gets a little boring reviewing to every story you read but just leave a word or two I don't care. REVIEW!_


	4. Snogging the enemy

**Took me a while to think of a name for this one.**

**Chappie 4- Snogging the Enemy**

"Kiss me." He said quietly. I stared for a moment.

"What?"

"That's your dare." He said this breathlessly not smiling but looking at me seriously. "I dare you, to kiss me." I closed my mouth, it had fallen open. Me? Kiss Draco Malfoy? You can't back down from a dare, Hermione. My traitorous brain told me. I took a deep breath and leaned forward, towards those silvery eyes. I stopped, a foot from his face. I can't kiss him, I thought furiously. I began to pull back, but my movement was stopped by two large hands gripping each side of my face. He looked into my face and gently eased his lips over mine.

Warmth spread from my lips to the rest of my body. My brain buzzed with an unknown feeling. I closed my eyes then my mind caught up with me. I pulled back. What was I doing? My breathing came in gasps, he wasn't better off. His hands had fallen back to his lap and he was watching me. I stared, my heart beating so hard it hurt. I touched my fingers to my lips, they were warm from the heat of his own. He looked away. I opened my mouth to say something, anything and stopped. What could I say? I was torn. On one side, I wanted-no needed- to kiss him again. On the other, he was my opposite, what good would come of it? _This_ was my real side, my Hermione that I showed the world. Maybe it was time I let the other side out for a while.

"Draco." He looked up at me with, what? Hope? Desire? He smiled warily.

"Truth or Dare?" I blinked.

"Truth."

"Will you kiss me again?" I hesitated only for a moment. Before my rational thought had time to catch up I was seated in front of him, straddling the branch. My breathing began to come deep again. More from nerves than anything else. I gasped as he kissed me again, his hands on my waist. His breath smelled of apples, sweet and fresh. His grip on my waist stayed but he pulled his lips away, searching my eyes. Whatever he looked for, he seemed to find it because he kissed me again, with more insistence. I gasped as his lips left mine to kiss my cheek to my neck.

"No, please." I whispered and he found my lips again. This time, he opened his mouth, softly tracing the outline of my mouth with his tongue. I opened my mouth and kissed him fervently. My mind and body lost contact for a moment and I softly bit his lip as I pulled away. He inhaled sharply.

Somehow, my hands had found his back and they stayed there as I stared up into the gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. My mind was racing faster than my heart. I cannot be doing what I'm doing. But I am. The chastity of my lips was stolen by none other than my polar opposite, by the boy who I have hated for the last 6 years. If I feel like this, how does he feel? I took a breath then laid my head on his chest, over his heart. The sound made my stomach flutter. His heart beat was as fast as mine.

"Hermione." I looked up at him from his chest. He bit his lip, a gesture that sent sparks to the pit of my stomach. He shook his head, "Never mind." I pulled away from his chest, I couldn't go far because his hands still held their position on my waist, mine on his back.

"Hermione." My eyes went wide as the voice called my name. My father was calling me and, by the sound of his voice, he was still closer to the house.

"Hurry. Climb down." I told him softly. He released my waist and I his back and he slid off the branch. I, slower than him, did the same. I had reached the last branch, he had waited for me, when he simply jumped the last ten feet to the ground. I gulped. He must have noticed my hesitation, because,

"Jump." He moved below the branch. "I'll catch you." I hesitated.

"Hermione?" My father was in the flower garden. I jumped and as he had said, he caught me. He held me in his arms for a moment too long, staring into my face.

"Hermione Granger, didn't you hea-?" Draco spun, quickly setting me on the ground. My father gaped for a moment then looked at me. I was a bit dizzy from the jump and the closeness of Draco.

"It's late; you should come back in now." I nodded and followed him as he turned away. I glanced back over my shoulder at Draco, he followed silently. We had made it to the flower garden when my mother came out.

"I should be going." He whispered in my ear softly. Louder, he stepped in front of me. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, thank you for your hospitality. I'll see you at three tomorrow." He smiled and turned to go to the front of the house.

"My dear," Both Draco and I looked at my mother. "Would you like to come to dinner tomorrow?" He glanced at me quickly before giving my mother a smile.

"I would like that." He turned and my mother looked at me.

"Go see your friend off." She muttered. I glanced at my father whose face was blank then followed Malfoy. He was on the side of the porch, feeling on the ground.

"What are you doing?" He jumped and spun. He let out a breath.

"I put my broom under the invisibility cloak." He turned to feel again. "Aha." He pulled at the air and the cloak and broom became visible. Then, suddenly, he threw the cloak over himself and me. I was used to being invisible, having done it several times with Harry and Ron, but not being able to see him gave me goose bumps. I could feel him though, the heat of his body under the cloak. All of a sudden, pressure on my face had to be his hands. He pressed his lips to mine.

"Good night." He whispered. I couldn't speak. He pulled the cloak off of me and the only indication I had of his leaving was a rush of air as the broom took off. I shook my head and went inside. I walked into my father and mother in the entrance.

"Hermione Granger! What were you doing out there with him?" My father looked half stunned, half outraged, pointing towards the kitchen and back of the house. I gaped and then found my voice.

"Showing him the orchard." My father scowled.

"In his arms?" I frowned. What to say…

"We climbed the tree to get some apples and when I came back down, he caught me." My father glared for a moment, before his expression softened slowly.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted; I should have known you wouldn't have done anything." I winced inwardly. I hadn't lied, just not told the whole truth. I'd been doing that a lot recently. I smiled at them.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" They shook their heads. I went over to my dad and kissed his cheek. Doing the same to my mom.

"Good night guys."

"Good night sweetie." I left my mother to completely calm him down to go to my room. I automatically collapsed onto my bed. Putting a hand to my head, I sighed, leaves and little sticks were stuck in my hair. I'd take a shower in the morning, tonight I'd just brush it out. Getting up I changed into pajamas and brushed my hair. Pulling leaves out of my curls I replayed the night's events. I touched my fingers to my lips again, and looked into the mirror over my vanity. Why did he want to kiss me? Draco Malfoy could have any girl he wanted, on their backs if he wished, but he kissed me. My reflection frowned at me. Was I just a pair of lips to him? I couldn't be, he told me about his family, about his problems. I sighed in anguish and flopped onto my bed. I'd find out soon enough. I flipped off the bed lamp and crawled under the covers, falling asleep quickly. That night I dreamt that dragons were in the orchard.

The next morning, I sat in the waiting area rereading Poe. There was no other appointment besides Draco's today. When did I start calling him Draco? So I decided to sit in the comfy chairs. My mind was only half on Poe. I wondered how he would act today. What I would say to him, what would he say to me? I finally gave up and went back to the desk, deciding to write a letter to Harry and Ron.

_Dear Ron and Harry,_

_I hope you are having fun in Romania. Tell everyone I say Hello._

What else can I say?

_I'm doing well. Reading, of course, to pass the time away until I see you two again. Send me an owl when you are on your way back. Harry, your gift is on its way. (I ordered it from owl post.) Happy Birthday! Ron, stay out of trouble. I've read that a large population of Veela lives in Northern Romania. _He's going to hate that. Harry will think it's funny though.

_Hoping to see you soon! _

_Yours,_

_Hermione _

There. Now I just have to send it off. I folded it up and put it in my pocket. My fingers absently reached for my lips. I stopped myself; I had been doing it all morning. I shook my head and decided to get some fresh air. I told my parents what I was doing then proceeded to leave the office through the back. If my mother's extensive plots at home were any indication, my mother loved to garden. In her spare time she had planted a flower garden in the back of the office. When I was smaller and they brought me to work with them, I would come back here and pick bouquets for my mother. She would then place them in a vase she brought just for that and put it on the secretary's desk, for all to see. Today, I thought I would make a bouquet for _my_ desk. Smiling I picked roses, daisies, a couple of late tulips and baby's breath. Going back inside I set them carefully on the desk and went in search of the vase. I found it in a storage cupboard and made my way back to my desk. I carefully placed the flowers in it and went to the water cooler, putting fresh water on the stems.

"That's nice." I looked up at Him. Would he ever stop surprising me? "Did you pick it yourself?" Nope, never stops.

"Yes." I straightened. "From the garden, out back." He reached out his hand and I handed him the vase. He turned it to look at it from a different angle.

"Tulips don't usually grow this late in the year." I raised my brows. "We have gardeners at home; I helped them when I was younger." I nodded.

"My mother keeps them well cared for. She keeps roses late in fall too."

"I wish we kept roses longer, ours are dead before the end of July." He shook his head. "Our gardeners do only what they must and nothing more. The only roses we have that bloom all year long are my mother's blood roses, but only because she magics them. Although I love the roses at home. My favorite flower."

"Blood roses?"

"Black roses. My mother fancies them. Not for their perfume. Oh no. Just for the look. Once she magics them, they lose their scent." I could see Narcissa Malfoy keeping black roses.

"Oh." I looked at the clock. 2:30. "Let's check you in." I took the vase and set it on the corner of the desk. I progressed to signing him in, and then sat back in the chair.

"Did you get in trouble about last night?" I shook my head. "Good. I thought your father looked angry."

"Yes and No. I explained that you were helping me down from the tree." He nodded.

"I thought that is what you would say. Or rather, I hoped." I didn't reply to this. We sat quietly for a while, not in an awkward silence just, a silence. It was five to three.

"Excuse me." I picked up the phone and told them that Draco, er, Malfoy was there. They told me to send him back in five minutes. I looked at him. He was staring out the window as I watched him. His eyes gleamed in the light streaming through the window. I bit my lip as I watched him. He turned to look at me and my eyes didn't move. Finally my gaze moved from his eyes to his lips then to the desk. I glanced up to see a smile on his face. He looked up at the clock, I followed suit. 2:58. I stood and went to the door, motioning him to follow me.

We went into the long hall that split off to other halls and doors. Halfway down the hall he grabbed my wrist, pulling me to him. He leaned forward. A clunk from an office in the hall made him drop my wrist.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, misreading the look on my face.

"Exam room B." I said unsteadily. He turned and walked off down the hall. I went back to the waiting room and fell into a chair. My mind was a blur of thoughts and feelings. I took a deep breath. I am Hermione Granger, I will figure this out. For the next hour, I struggled and failed to organize my mind.

_Its amazing what a short snog session can do to a relationship isn't it? And of course, Invisi-kissing must be a rush… Sorry, randomness… _


	5. A date with a dragon

**/tears/ I love reviewers. Go. /waves hanky at story/ read it...**

**Chappie 5- A date with a Dragon**

At about four o'clock, 3 people came out into the waiting room.

"Hermione, dear. Are you ready to go?" I stood up, shaking my head from the tangle of thought. I frowned at Draco as he stood with my parents and gathered my book and bag.

"I thought you could show me the orchard by day." He told me resolutely. My mother nodded. We all left, my father last to lock up. Draco frowned and gathered seemingly nothing in his arms. My mother stared. He pulled the cloak away.

"My transportation." He told her. My mother grimaced. She hated heights also. More so than I, she wouldn't climb the trees in the orchard. He put the broom and cloak into the trunk and got into the car seat next to me. My father pulled out of the parking lot a little too sharply and my hand came out of my lap to grip the seat and accidentally gripped his hand. I let go and stared out the window.

At home, my parent's went inside, allowing us to go straight to the orchard. In the daylight you still couldn't see the house from the orchard. I smiled and walked to the end of the rows, Draco following.

"Malfoy, about this afterno-."

"I asked you to call me Draco." He interrupted with a smile. "And don't worry. I understand." I nodded and walked along the far edge of the orchard. Here, the orchard met with the forest after a couple feet of open ground. I found what I was looking for and stopped. The tree I stood in front of was the largest here; it was the oldest and my favorite. I sat against the base, facing the forest. He sat next to me.

We sat in silence listening to the sounds of the forest, when I heard an owl. Wait, owls are nocturnal. I looked up, a great snowy owl was descending. I stood.

"Hedwig." I said to no one in particular. The owl landed on my outstretched arm, careful of her own talons. She had a large piece of rolled up parchment attached to her leg. I took this off then looked at her for a moment.

"Would you take a letter to Harry?" She nipped my hair softly; I took this as a yes and took out my letter. I rolled it up and tied it to her leg. I petted her softly for a moment and she took off again. I sat back next to Draco and unrolled my letter. A small package fell out of it along with a picture; I set these to the side and read the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope this letter reaches you in good health. We are doing well. Ron and I recently met the group that Charlie is working with and you won't believe it. Most of the women are at least half Veela. Ron accidentally tried to kiss one and she zapped his lips off. Mrs. Weasley was furious at Ron and now he is not to see anyone else from the dragon recovery besides Charlie. Other than that we have been keeping out of trouble, mostly. We've sent you a gift. Ginny says hello and is sorry you didn't get to come. She has no one to talk to but us boys and Mrs. Weasley. Poor girl. Oh. Ron says to tell you not to get your nose stuck into a book. I hit him for you. _I laughed. _We will be coming back in a week or so._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Harry _

I put the letter in my pocket and opened the package; it was a tiny moving sculpture of a red-black dragon, a small line of smoke pouring from each nostril.

"Chinese Fireball." Muttered Draco. I jumped, having forgotten he was there. I looked at the picture. It showed all of them, including Charlie, smiling and waving in front of a dragon. I turned the picture over. Look at Ron's face. I turned the picture back over and squinted at Ron. He was lipless. Smiling, I set the dragon and photo off to the side and looked at Draco.

"Hermione." My mother. "Can you come back to the house please?" It was surprising that her voice carried as far as it did.

I stood and headed back to the house, Draco in tow. Back at the house, my mother stood on the porch with her purse.  
"Me and your father have to go into town to shop for dinner. Will you stay inside and watch the house please?" I nodded and went inside.

"We'll be back in an hour," My father looked outside at my mother. "Or more, knowing your mother." He whispered.

"I heard that!" My mother called from the porch. My father smiled and shook his head. "See you soon." He opened the door and left. I sighed and looked at Draco.

"What do you want to do?" He shrugged.

"Okay." I decided on going to my room. It was at the front of the house and I would be able to see when my parents returned. He sat on the chair at my desk and I sat on the edge of my bed. He spun slightly in the chair. It was odd having him in my room. Since I was fully clothed unlike the evening before I should have been fine but I was still thinking about how he had grabbed me that afternoon.

He stood suddenly. He paused then sat again. I raised an eyebrow with a smiling question. He smiled and shook his head.

"O.K." An awkward pause. "Want something to drink?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be right back then." I got up and made my way to the kitchen. ON opening the fridge, I noticed that the only things to drink were grape flavored water. I pulled out two bottles.

"Hope he likes grape." I muttered. I went back to my room.

"I hope you like-." He wasn't there. "Grape."

Click. I spun, there he was.

"You scared me." I clutched my chest then held out a bottle. He took it.

"It was the only thing in the fridge." I frowned. "Please Sit." He took a step forward and I automatically took a step back. For a moment I felt like a girl in an Ironic romance because, as I stepped back I slipped on my oversized comforter and fell onto my back on my bed. I half expected him to get on the bed and snog me senseless, that this was his plan all along. This wasn't the case. He held his hand out and I took it. I one swift movement, he pulled me up and into his arms. With his arms wrapped around me, my face was pressed into his chest. Surprised, I inhaled his scent. It was a mixture of soap, faint cologne and his own personal scent that sent warmth down my spine to pool into my stomach. What was he doing? He let go as abruptly as he had seized me.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. No. The other Hermione had him and I was not about to let her let him go. He sat on the bed. Without one thought from the real, bookworm, Hermione I gripped his face in both hands and kissed him fervently. His eyes widened in surprise and I smiled into his lips. Softly, I pushed him and he fell back on the bed with a soft thump. Half of me screamed to stop this foolishness, this was the real Hermione. This part was drown out by the other that screamed for Draco's lips, for his touch.

On top of him, I became aware of every place our bodies touched, from our legs and hips to his hands on my back and my hands pressed to his chest. I kissed him with passion. Mindlessly I left his lips to kiss his cheeks and neck. I gasped, albeit not from feeling. Lights played across my ceiling. I pushed myself away from the bed.

"My parents." I gasped, my voice hoarse. I was trying very hard not to think of what could have happened if my parent's hadn't come home when they did.

"Hand me a bottle." His voice was deep and husky. I tossed him water from my spot at the vanity where I combed my tangled brown locks. He had moved from the bed to the desk chair, finger combing his mussed hair. I flipped on my stereo and Enya flowed through the speakers. I quickly sat on my bed and tossed Draco a book. He flipped it over and seemingly read the back.

There was a knock on my door then my mother opened it. A wave of cool air fell over me. Please don't notice the heat…

"You should open a window. It's hot in here." She glanced at Draco who had opened the book. "Dinner will be in an hour." I nodded and she left. I exhaled loudly and opened the window. Cold, fresh air poured in.

"You do realize what book you gave me?" I glanced at him who smiled.

"You do realize we almost got caught?" I hissed. He shrugged and returned to looking at the book.

"Hearts in a Bottle. A witch's guide to love potions, glamour spells, lip enhancers, lust-." He was cut short as I chucked my pillow at him. I stood and grabbed the book. He gripped my wrist and pulled me down onto his lap. His eyes glittered impishly.

"Have you ever used any of that?" I shivered at his look. "I flipped through and couldn't help but notice that some of those things looked like fun." I bit my lip.

"Hermione, Come and help me for a moment." Saved by my mother.

"Stay." I told him.

"Yes, Master." He bowed from his seat and I stuck my tongue out at him as I left the room.

"Stir this a moment." My mother handed me a spoon as I entered the kitchen. I did as I was bid and she left the house. She came back a few minutes later with an apron full of veggies. She cleaned them in the sink then proceeded to slice them.

"Dear."

"Yeah, Mum?"

"You and Mr. Malfoy…" I almost stopped stirring in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Please be careful." I did stop stirring, for it is hard to stir when the spoon you were using clattered to the floor. She came over and picked it up, rinsing it and continued to stir.

"Mom?"

"I'm not daft, dear. And if I could give you a hint?" She paused to taste it. "Open a window if you plan on doing any heavy breathing."

"Mom!" I gaped at her.

"Go back to your friend, dear." I stared for a moment then turned away and back in one movement.

"Mom?"

"Mm-hm?"

"Don't tell Dad." She smiled.

"Of course not. He's ready for that from you." She waved her hand in dismissal and I left. Shaking my head, I entered my room. Draco sat on my bed, a book open in his lap. I went to stand beside him to read the page.

Glamour Draught

Change your appearance for that special wizard in your life.

I frowned.

"Do you plan on 'changing your appearance for that special wizard in your life?" I asked him. He smiled.

"I dunno. Does it work on blokes?" I put my hands on my hips and leaned forward so that our noses almost touched.

"If you are here with me, there better not be another guy." I whispered with my best McGonagall look. He smirked,

"You never know." And kissed me softly. I frowned.

"How did our relationship go from hating each other to snogging?" I asked aloud. He shrugged,

"You bewitched me. This book is proof."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Really."

"How did I magic you when I can't use my wand out of school?"

"A potion."

"Oh. And how exactly did I get the potion to you?" He frowned.

"At dinner."

"Then I would have bewitched my parents." There was a pause.

"You win." He replied with a smile.

"I usually do." I grinned at him. He pulled me onto the bed beside him.

"Now, about those things I said looked fun." I bit my lip.

"Don't even think about it, Mr. Malfoy."

"You look cute when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Bite your lip." I blushed at this and prevented myself from biting my lip again.

"Out of curiosity. What did you see that looked 'fun'?" He smiled and opened his mouth to reply.

"Hermione. Draco. Dinner." I shrugged and stood.

"Shall we go?" I presented him my arm and he threw his arm around my shoulder. He let go when I reached the door and we went into the dining room together. Dinner wasn't as extravagant as the night before but my mother had still outdone herself. Dishes filled the table and once again the chairs were on the narrower ends of the table. After dinner, Draco and I cleaned up then went for a walk, to the orchard.

"I believe I want an apple tree at home." Draco remarked as we made our way through the rows of trees.

"Imagine what everyone would think if Draco Malfoy started to garden." I replied quietly.

"Then I will." Again, we had reached the end of the rows. I leaned against a tree and slid to sit at its base. He simply sat next to me.

"Hermione? I have a question." I turned my head to ask him 'what?' and he captured my lips. He pulled away after a moment.

"If that's a question I don't want to know the answer." I whispered. He smiled.

"Would you go out with me tomorrow?" I looked at him, considering what he had said. Absently I bit my lip and sighed thoughtfully.

"Of course." He grinned and kissed me deeply. How I had come to love his lips! I let my neck fall back ever so slightly and he filled the space with his lips and tongue. I gasped as his kisses made their way down my neck. I closed my eyes. He stopped abruptly and I opened my eyes to look at him. He was watching me, his eyes shadowed. He cleared his throat and stood, shaking his head.

"I should get going." He said softly.

"Oh." I stood up and grabbed his wrist as he turned away. "What's wrong?" He turned with a blank smile.

"Nothing." He began to walk back towards the house. We walked in silence to the front porch where he gathered the broom and cloak from the trunk of the car.

"I'll come get you at noon." He mounted the broom and pulled the cloak on so that a disembodied head floated before me. He smiled. "Until tomorrow." He pulled the cloak over his head and I felt a rush of air spin around me. My clothes flapped as he flew in a circle around me once more and took off.

Shaking my head, I made my way up the stairs and into the house. I heard movement in the parlor and turned to go there. My mother was there dusting.

"Mom?" She turned, a feather duster held aloft. "It's," I looked at the clock over the mantle. "10:30. What are you doing cleaning?"

"I was waiting for you dear. Your Dad has gone to bed. What are your plans for tomorrow?" She continued to dust. She said this in such a casual tone that I had to pause before answering.

"Uhh. Draco invited me out with him."

"Where?" She didn't stop dusting.

"Oh. I don't know. He didn't say."

"What time?" This I did know.

"Noon." She nodded with her back to me, pulling a rag out of her pocket and cleaning a picture frame. "Take the bag on the table with you." I looked around; on the coffee table was a small velvet bag.

"What is it?" I picked it up by its drawstrings.

"Open it." I grabbed each side and pulled it open. Inside were several little plastic squares. I was about to ask her what they were when I recognized them. I gasped indignantly.

"Mother!" I pulled the drawstrings shut.

"Dear. I want you to be prepared."

"Mom. I don't plan on doing anything like that." I tried handing her back the bag.

"That's the point, honey. You usually don't plan it." She smiled in sympathy. She pushed the bag back and covered it with a hand. She looked at me seriously.

"Promise me you'll take it with you."

"Mom, I-." I started.

"Hermione. Promise me." I sighed, resigned.

"I promise, Mom." She hugged me tightly.

"Now, go to bed." I smiled and went to my room. Throwing the bag onto my dresser. I yawned and changed into pajamas; then flopped onto my bed. With all my thoughts rattling in my head, I didn't notice that 'Hearts in a Bottle' was nowhere in sight.

_Don't you hate how your mother seems to know everything? Mine does. The evil lady… Anyways, Hermione is becoming more and more OOC. Draco can be sweet if he tries and of course this is my very ooc version of him._


	6. Sunday

Warning: This chapter is definitely for 16 up! Probably older but since I'm sixteen we'll just put that as the age definitive. So you can't tell me I didn't warn you.

_This is my longest chapter yet. BTW Hermione is 16 now and will be 17 in September. My friend had asked… You'll understand why she asked this at the end of this dear chappie._

_Also, excuse any mistakes. Oh and the creative license for the Malfoy Estate. _

**Chapter 6- Sunday**

I woke bright and early the next morning. The sun had barely risen above the horizon. I happily got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom that connected to my room; scowling slightly at the velvet bag that sat on my dresser.

After having showered, I reentered my room in a towel and opened my closet. I stopped halfway with a smile.

"What is wrong with me?" I muttered. I was grinning broadly and happy to be up at six a.m. Something was definitely wrong with me. I shook my head and searched my closet for something to wear. Sometime later (after throwing most of the rest of my clothes on my bed, in a heap) I chose a dark green v-neck tee and a long, flowing black skirt. I placed these on my bed and progressed to restocking my closet. Once finished I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top for the moment and sat on my bed.

My parent's wouldn't be up for at least an hour. (It was now seven) So I grabbed a book.

Three hours and forty-five minutes later I sat fully dressed in the parlor, staring out the front window. My mother was hurrying my father out to the car. She was dragging him along to go shopping in London and they were going to stay over with my Aunt Beatrice. I was thinking about the conversation my mother and I had had after breakfast.

"Hermione. I am going to call at nine o'clock tonight. If you do not answer, your father will find out and we will come home immediately." I nodded.

"Mom. Why are you doing this?" I asked in suspicion. She smiled.

"When I was your age, your grandmother-."

"Never mind." She grinned. My grandmother Isabelle was a little… brazen, to say the very least.

I shook my head and looked back out the window. They were in the car and my dad was completely oblivious to my goings-on. They waved as the car pulled out and I waved back. For the next few minutes my eyes flicked from the driveway to the clock and back again.

At exactly noon, a dust devil flared up in the drive. I watched as footsteps formed by themselves in the dirt and stopped at the porch. A shimmer in the air and Malfoy came into view, two cloaks and a broom under one arm. He walked up the steps.

I watched until I heard two quick knocks on the door. I stood up and made my way slowly to the door. Through the smoky glass panes in the door, I saw him look around. I opened the door and smiled at him.

"Yes?" I asked politely. He bowed. How adorable!

"Oh. I was looking for a Miss Hermione Granger." I knit my brow with a smirk.

"I think you have the wrong-." He stepped over the threshold and lifted me into his arms. "Address." I finished. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Would you put me down?" He shook his head and carried me to my room, depositing me on the vanity chair.

"Look in the mirror." I swiveled and looked in the mirror, watching his reflection. He pulled a small bottle out of his pocket. I turned and stared.

"What is that for?" He smiled apologetically and pulled a small, pink book out of his pocket.

"I got the idea from the book." I frowned at him. "The Glamour Draught."

"You're changing my appearance?" I said this as more of a remark instead of a question.

"Well, where we're going they can't know who you really are. Now turn around." I spun and he pulled the stopper from the bottle. He pulled out his wand and dipped the end into the bottle. Then he touched the end to my hair and I gasped as coolness spread along my scalp. I stared at my reflection as my hair flattened out and darkened, it became an inky blue-black and fell to my waist. He smiled at my surprised look.

"Close your eyes." I did so without hesitation. I winced a bit as the tip of his wand touched both of my eyes and an icy cold flared and retreated. I opened them and looked at myself with bright green eyes instead of my own brown orbs. I didn't even recognize myself. I pulled a picture of myself towards me and compared the difference.

"What do you think?" I spun and smirked.

"Why black?" He shrugged and grinned broadly.

"I don't like blonds." I smirked at his own golden locks. "Are you ready?" I smiled and stood up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the parlor. I grabbed my purse, where the velvet bag hid, and my key and went onto the porch. I pulled the door closed and locked it, depositing the key in my purse.

"Okay." He handed me a black cloak with silver fastenings. "Put this on." I pulled the cloak on and he grabbed his broom.

"Wait." A frightening realization hit me squarely. "I can't." I backed into the door. He looked from me to the broom. He came to me and grabbed my hand.

"Hermione. You'll be fine." He held the broom aloft. "Hover." The broom rose to waist height and stopped. He pulled me towards it and mounted. He held the invisibility cloak in one hand and held his other hand out to me. He looked at me pleadingly. I gulped and stepped forward. I'm crazy. I'm mad. I'm going to die.

I climbed awkwardly onto the back off the broom. He threw the cloak around the both of us and I arranged it to cover everything.

"Hold on." I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. He chuckled.

"Shut up." I muttered.

"Here we go." I took a deep breath and air rushed around us. I stuffed my face into his back as my legs left the ground. We stop moving after a moment.

"Are you okay?"

"No!" I said into his back. I heard him laugh and then we rose higher, air pulling at the cloak. Then we began to move, quickly. One of his hands found mine on his waist and he held it.

"Open your eyes." I shook my head into his back. If I looked, I'd fall. "Please." No. If…I… I opened my eyes for one moment then closed them again. But, then I opened them again. Below us, although I couldn't see us, was a breathtaking sight. The lake that borders the forest by our orchard was below to the left. It shone in the sun and light played on the small waves. Looking directly below us (where Draco's back should have been) was an almost endless expanse of trees. To the right, the town was as busy as ever on a Sunday. Few cars moved on the roads and people were milling out of the church. Suddenly we were out of sight of everything and the landscape changed.

"How-?" I started.

"A spell on the broom." The broom turned left slightly. "My dad put it on for me. We're going to down." The broom tipped forward and I pressed my face into his back once again. Finally, my feet hit the ground and Malfoy got off. I dismounted after him and tried to flatten my hair. Then I looked around and stopped suddenly. We had landed in the middle of a dream. Brightly colored flowers sprouted everywhere and fountains sprouted everywhere in this garden.

"Where are we?" I looked all around. I squinted at someone moving towards us. "Who is that?" Draco plastered a smirk on his face.

"My mother." He walked towards her and I followed silently behind.

"Draco. Where have you been?" Narcissa Malfoy glanced at me. "Who's your friend?" I blinked at her.

"This is Samantha Moore." She smiled. It didn't reach her eyes.

"Oh. This is the Samantha you've told us so much about." I glared at Draco and he smirked back. Narcissa then ignored me and began to talk to Draco.

"Where is father today?" The woman sniffed in disdain.

"Off to the ministry." She leaned over to whisper in Draco's ear.

"Yes, mother. Do you have to ask me that about everyone I deal with? Why would I run around with mudbloods and half breeds?" He replied in annoyance. I blushed and he turned behind his mother and grimaced at her back. I hid a smile behind my hand.

"What are your plans for today, Draco?" I could hear in her voice that she wasn't really interested and she keeps talking to him in such a formal tone.

"I plan to show Sami-," His mother sniffed at the use of a nickname. "Samantha, the gardens and grounds." She made an odd sound of what must have been disdain.

"Why don't you give her a tour of the house?" We had reached the steps and she spun to smirk at me.

"I don't know." He looked at me and gave me a small shake of the head. "Samantha?"

"I'd rather just see the gardens." I smiled at the woman. She 'hmmphed' at me and I smiled back sweetly. Then she turned on her heel and walked up the steps. It was then that I noticed the house. I gasped at the sheer size of it. It spread several hundred feet in either direction. I looked up, five floors spread above us.

"Turn around and go to the gardens." Draco whispered, barely moving his mouth and gripped my arm. We walked back to where we had landed and he stopped. He seemed angry and what appeared to be tiny lightnings played over his hair.

"Draco?" His look softened immediately and the lights disappeared.

"I'm sorry. My mother." He blew out a breath. "My wondrous Mother who must make sure that everyone I know is pure blood." He began to pace.

"Why didn't you want me to go inside?" Wrong question. The lights played over his hair again.

"My mother," He said the word scornfully. "Was trying to get you inside to show off her 'decorating'. Then she would ask what you knew about this and that, then ask what your home looked like. She would then compare and criticize everything you said." I rummaged in my purse and pulled out a mirror.

"Look at your hair." He grabbed the mirror and stared into it then blushed furiously.  
"I'm sorry. I overreacted." He ran a hand through his hair absently and the lights disappeared.

"How-?" I started.

"It happens whenever I'm angry or upset. Ever since I was little. Although, usually," He smiled and handed the mirror back. "I can control it."

"Okay. Now, Samantha Moore?" He blushed again.

"Mother was asking where I'd been the last few days and I told her I'd been meeting a girl, named Samantha. She's a lot like you actually."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, she's sweet. Pretty. Kind. Reads a lot." He grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a rosebush and close to him. "And has perfect lips." I raised my eyebrows. He smiled and kissed me, his tongue seeking out mine. The perfume of the roses made me dizzy and silly. I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep my balance. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

I blinked, my mind felt fuzzy. I pulled my lips from his and shook my head to clear the buzzing.  
"Hermione?" His voice sounded distant and unreal. I tried to open my mouth but couldn't. What was wrong with me?

"Hermione!" His voice was fainter. Darkness was seeping into the edges of my vision. I tried to blink it away…

I was falling, falling away from Draco and the roses. My thoughts were faint. The roses? They were dark. Are they black? Draco…

"Hermione?" Someone was slapping my face. "Wake up. Come on, Hermione." I tried vainly to open my heavy eyelids. Then something sharp filled my lungs and I coughed. I opened my eyes and strong hands sat me up. I looked up into Draco's silver eyes. They showed worry and agitation.

"What was that?" I asked hoarsely.

"You fa-"

"No, the scent."

"Oh." He held up a hand and showed me a bright reddish-orange leaf. "Dragon's Breath. It helps revive people. I've heard that it lives up to its name." I nodded absently.

"What happened to me?" His face contorted in anger, he crushed the herb in his hand.

"Blood Roses." I knit my brow in confusion.

"Roses did this to me?" He shook his head.

"Blood Roses are special. Their different than normal black roses, it's in their name. They have, er, adverse effects on anyone who is not pureblood." He clenched his fists in his lap.

"What I want to know is why they're in the main garden." His voice shook. "They are supposed to stay in my mother's private garden."

"Why are you so upset?" I'd just fainted after all.  
"Why am I so-? If I hadn't moved you, you could've died." I glanced around; we sat in a vine rainbow. A dome-like trellis stretched several feet above us and to the side. It was covered so much by the vines that a greenish light played over the scene.  
"Dragon's Breath?" I asked, noticing the red leaves. He nodded, calming down slowly. I noticed that the lightnings hadn't appeared. I sighed then gasped as he grabbed me.

"I thought…" He trailed off and I shuddered. He leaned back against the trellis and I leaned against him, my head against his chest. His heart was racing and I blushed, burying my face in his chest.

"My mother was testing you…me. She wanted to make sure you were pureblood then if you-." I placed a hand over his mouth.

"Stop. Would you please stop talking about your mother?" He scowled into my hand and I removed it. He sighed and put an arm around me, rubbing my shoulder.

"I believe I said I would show you the gardens." He said after a moment, and then he stood and pulled me with him. "Where to?" I shrugged and he ducked under the vines, me behind him. We stepped into a small courtyard. White marble benches sat on the right and a waterfall stood on the left. Roses and flowering vines surrounded us, the vines climbing the tall walls. On the far side, a tall arch led onto more gardens.

"Come here." He went to the waterfall and sat on the basin's edge. "Hand me a bloom from the plant there." He pointed to a bush with bright blue flowers and I plucked one.

"Sit." I sat and handed him the flower. He put a finger to his lips and held the flower over the water steadily.

We waited for several minutes before anything happened. Then the water rippled and the flower was almost pulled from Draco's hand by an unseen force. All of a sudden, the air around the flower rippled and a tiny figure became visible.

It was a tiny female. She was entirely blue with little black eyes and her hair was green. She gripped the flower without looking at us, trying to pull it from Draco's grip.

"Water Sprite." He said softly. The sprite trilled shrilly at his voice and stared at us. She then jumped from the flower and ran across the water, her feet making tiny ripples on the surface, and disappeared behind the waterfall. Every few moments, her head became visible in the water. He smiled and threw the flower into the deep part of the basin. We watched as it was pulled into the water. I smiled and lights on the waterfall.

"You there!" I jumped and stared at Draco. He stood and strode across the courtyard. I looked at where he was going and saw a middle aged man with a basket standing in the Arch.

"Yes, Master Malfoy?" The man nodded at him. Draco stood nobly and I had to cover a smile. Draco was tall but this man stood at least three inches over him and still Draco acted as if he were a giant.

"Would you explain to me why Blood Roses were found in the main garden?" The man gulped at the controlled rage in Draco's face. "They are supposed to be in my mother's garden alone, am I correct?"

"Yes, Master Malfoy." The man bowed his head. "But Mistress Malfoy asked us to place three bushes in the main rose gardens." His brow knit in confusion. "Surely you were aware?"

"No." Draco exhaled sharply. "Please have them removed immediately. Under my orders." The man nodded and shuffled off, nodding politely to me.

I watched Draco clench and unclench his fists then turn. I smiled blankly at him and he came back to sit next to me again.

"So…" I penetrated the silence swiftly. "When did you find the undine?"

"Hmm? Oh. Right before I started Hogwarts." He relaxed noticeably. "There are more, in the smallest garden there is a weeping willow with Tree Sprites in it and in the winter, fairies come to the main rose gardens."

"Will you show me the willow?" He stood, smiling and shaking his head. "Come on then." I followed him through the arch. We went through several more gardens and had to take a detour once to avoid a dark rose bush.

Finally we stood in the shadow of an enormous weeping willow, its dark branches sweeping the ground.

I frowned at it. Although a soft breeze blew through the garden where we stood, the leaves and branches stayed completely still. Draco pushed some branches out of the way and I went in. I was just looking around when Draco came in behind me and silence fell.

What one moment ago had been rustling trees, singing birds and whisper of running water became the sensation of being in a cave. I spun to see Draco grinning at me.

"You'll find that most plants on the Malfoy Estate are unusual." He told in a voice that reminded me of a T.V. announcer. His voice echoed inside the tree. I shook my head and looked around. The tree was enormous; the branch-wall fell fifteen feet in every direction from the trunk of the tree. I gazed upward at the distant ceiling of green that filtered a wavering light over the tree hollow.

"You can't hear in or out. Also, if you ask politely the tree will keep any unwanted visitors out." I stared at him. He caught my looked and smiled. "I hid here a lot when I was younger. It helps to scream and curse away from the people you were mad at and my father couldn't get in to get at me."

"What about spells?"

"It's immune to magic. You can't do magic in here either. Trust me. He's tried to blast it open on more than one occasion. He couldn't get in until I decided I wanted to leave." He gazed wistfully upwards. "He always locked me in my room." He smiled. "Oh, sweet memories."

"Useful." I murmured.

"What?"

"The tree."

"Oh. Yeah. She's a beauty." He walked to the trunk and put a hand on the tree. "You wanted to see the sprites?"

"Yes." I said happily and walked next to him.

"Sit." I sank next to a root pulling off the cloak I still wore. The ground was spongy and soft and was covered in springy grass. He sat next to me and leaned against the tree. He held a finger to his lips and I bit my own. I wanted to kiss him again, I realized suddenly. I placed my hands in my lap quickly. Could my life get any stranger? My mind wandered to my purse set next to me with the cloak and the velvet bag inside it. I shook my head softly. No. No. N-

"What is that?" I asked softly. Something white was floating in front of my face. I held out a hand and it landed. The white light that covered it was gone and a tiny figure rested on my palm staring at me. I stared back and Draco laughed.

"Fairy." He murmured softly. "Early. They usually come late fall." The small being laughed suddenly and flutter pearlescent wings, batting her small eyes at Draco.

"Flirt." I muttered. She stuck her tongue out at me. I smiled in spite of myself. Draco held out his hand and she walked across mine and jumped to his. Draco watched her stroll across his palm.

"Go now." He whispered. The fairy sulked for a moment then turned into the white light again as she flew up and into the tree branches. "If the fairies are here then the sprites won't be. They, uh, don't like each other." I nodded slowly. I'd read that fairies weren't very social to other small beings. I sighed and leaned against the tree. Draco leaned next to me.

"Want to play truth or dare?" He asked quietly. I giggled and put a hand over my mouth. He leaned over quickly and removed it. My giggling stopped abruptly as he kissed me.

I moaned softly into his lips. He kissed me more firmly, one hand still gripping my wrist, the other behind my head as I slipped sideways against the trunk. He pulled away swiftly and looked up.

"Will you keep anyone else out please?" I was about to ask what he was talking about when the tree creaked in response. I inhaled sharply and he kissed me again, lingering for only a moment on my lips. His mouth made its way slowly down my neck to the V in my shirt. I gasped as he kissed the skin above my bra. He looked up at me and I slipped completely off the tree, landing softly on the grass. My hand had a grip on his shirt so he came down with me. I guided his face to mine and kissed him insistently. One of my hands was in his hair, the other on his back holding him against me. I was barely aware of his hand in my hair and his other hand on my waist. His lips left mine again and I gasped. What am I doing? What am I- gasp. His lips were on my neck again, kissing a trail downward. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and looked up at me. I arched my back and he pulled the shirt over my head. I felt the cool grass on my bare back and his eyes on my face. His lips found my chest, kissing between my breasts and down my stomach. I pulled at the base of his shirt and pulled it off. His chest was smooth and warm against my own. I traced a finger down his chest and he shivered. I smiled and pulled him down again. We kissed passionately, our tongues hungrily exploring each other's mouth. His mouth left mine and skipped my neck, kissing the exposed part of my chest.

I moaned softly as the sensation tumbled my thoughts and sent electricity down my spine.

He reached under my back and I arched my back again so that he could unhook my bra. This he threw to our shirts. I reached down and grabbed his belt, undoing the clasp. He discarded his jeans and pulled my skirt over my hips and off.

I was suddenly very warm, even though almost completely naked. I smiled at his black boxers and bit my lip against a wave of nervous giggles. I stared at him and he stared back then he blushed.

"I…" He frowned. "That is…"

"What?" He exhaled.

"I don't have… protection."

"Oh." I blushed. "Well…" I sighed and pointed to my purse. He frowned at me and I pointed at it again. He grabbed it and handed it to me. I pulled out the velvet bag and thrust it at him. "My mother…." I muttered as way of explanation. He opened the bag and smiled with a confused expression.

"Oh." He said simply. There was an awkward pause in which he reached into the bag and pulled one out. He closed the bag and set it aside. How did it get to this? I should want this to stop but safe, no risks Hermione was gone. Here was the Hermione who wanted Draco's lips. I wanted him to do this. I wanted him. I was shocked at this thought but it was entirely true. I lusted for Draco Malfoy. I finally recognized the new feeling in my gut for what it was: Desire.

Suddenly he kissed me again and any time for rational thought was shattered. He kissed me softly from my neck to my chest. Then my mind was cut off as he kissed one breast then the other. I moaned and my back arched involuntarily. He then kissed a line down my chest and I gasped as his lips moved below my stomach. His hands reached for my last piece of clothing and after a slow pause pulled that off too. My breath was coming quite shallow. I watched him as he looked at me.

"Have-Have you done this before?" I asked, abruptly curious. He looked at me and a guilty look crossed his face.  
"I… once." He replied slowly. Did I really expect Draco Malfoy to be a virgin? Well… only once.

"Oh." I said softly. He looked away for a moment and I grabbed his wrist, pulling him down from his kneeling position and kissing him hungrily. He kissed me back with the same amount of passion. I released his lips and turned to his ear.

"Boxers." I whispered softly. He smiled and reached down to pull them off. I bit my lip as I watched him. He then leaned down to kiss me again and I felt him against me.  
The significance of the situation hit me suddenly. He sat up again and I blinked slowly at him. He held the condom in his hand. I stared upwards to the far-off ceiling of leaves. What am I doing?

I looked at him and noticed that he was watching me. He came forward and I swallowed a lump in my throat. He kissed me and looked into my eyes, asking a silent question. I nodded slowly and he kissed me again. He sat back up again and took himself in one hand. I took a deep breath and he leaned forward.  
I winced and gasped as he entered me. It didn't hurt but the feeling was odd. He bent forward slightly.

"Relax." He took a breath. "Relax." He repeated. Easy for you to say. I took a deep breath and relaxed muscles I hadn't noticed I'd tensed. He sighed and leaned forward to kiss me. He rolled his hips and my hands gripped his wrists, propped on both sides of me. He moved slowly and I loved him for it. A few moments later and all discomfort was gone. Instead with each motion a new feeling flowed slowly up my spine. My back arched and my hands gripped his wrists tighter and he moved steadily faster. I surprised myself by moaning softly. He kissed me firmly. My hands released his wrists and tangled themselves in his hair. His body was pleasantly warm and soft. I noticed that sweat glistened on both our bodies and our breathing came sharply.

Now an odd sensation grew in my core, sending sparks up my spine. I gasped as his actions came slower but stronger.

The sensation increased swiftly and he gasped into my cheek. Then I was hit with a feeling of pure ecstasy. He pulled out and collapse beside me. I turned on my side and swept his damp hair out of his face. I leaned in and kissed his forehead, his nose, and then his lips. He responded by wrapping an arm over me and holding me against him. I nuzzled my nose into his neck. My hand gripping his hair.  
Our breathing slowed but the feeling of bliss remained.

Now why this thought came to me now of all times, I'd never know, but…

"What day is it?" My voice came out as a hoarse croak.

"The 31st." He muttered, his voice husky. Oh my. It was July 31st. Harry's Birthday. What would Harry and Ron say if they saw me now, in the arms of their rival? I didn't want to think about it. I nestled closer to Draco and smiled.  
That was when I noticed the light in the tree. It was darker.  
"Draco." I coughed to clear my throat. "Draco, what time is it?" He blinked at me and pointed to his pants. I pulled a watch out of his pocket. It was seven o'clock. How did it get so late? "I have to get home. My mother is going to call at nine." I sat up and he did the same, both grabbing our clothes and pulling them on. I tried flattening my hair with no luck. His was as untidy as Harry's. I smiled and pulled on the cloak. Pulling the hood on to cover my hair. I grabbed my purse and pulled it on my shoulder. Draco stood and finger combed his hair.

"Let's go." His voice was back to its normal tone. "Let us out please and thank you." The tree creaked and I shook my head slowly. We parted the branches and stepped out into the twilight.

"Hello Draco. I was wondering where you might be." Lucius Malfoy stood leisurely against the trunk of a nearby tree. I jumped slightly and Draco stood straighter.

"Father. How nice to see you." Draco's voice was smooth and devoid of emotion. His father glanced at me.

"Who's your friend?" He asked silkily.

"Herm- Her name is Samantha Moore." Draco said quickly, hiding the almost mistake. "I told you about her last night at dinner."  
"Of course." He held out a hand and I shook it once then let go. I disliked the way he narrowed his eyes at me. He looked back to Draco and sneered. "Your hair, Draco." He smirked. "What have you been doing?" Draco smirked at him.

"I was just taking her home. I'll be home late." His father laughed suddenly.

"If you come home at all. You've been coming home late for the last few days. No wonder." I frowned and knit my brows. "Have fun. We won't wait up for you." With that he turned and walked off. I scowled.

"What was that?" He grimaced at his father's retreating back.

"My father's idea of a joke." I sniffed and turned back towards the main garden, where he had left the broom and invisibility cloak. He caught my arm and walked beside me.

"Don't take it personally. He's a righteous prat as is." We made our way through the darkening gardens and then into the main one. He gathered the broom and cloak.

"Hover." He muttered and mounted the broom. I sighed and clamored on behind him, settling the cloak when he threw it over us. I wrapped my arms around him and he pushed off from the ground. This time I looked as we rose over the gardens, and I gazed at the expanse of the Malfoy estate. Behind the manor were ever more gardens. I sighed and we were moving over the land. I simply rested my head on his back as we flew.  
Several minutes later we were descending. We landed at the end of the drive and I slid off. The cloak fell off and landed in the dust. I scooped it up and headed up the drive. He caught up with me quickly. He wrapped an arm around me and we walked together.

At the porch, he put the cloak and broom next to it and headed up the steps. I followed him up then walked into his back as he stopped abruptly. I stepped up beside him and the porch light flickered on.

I gasped; two figures sat on the porch swing, asleep. One of them had red hair…

"Ron." I whispered. "Harry."

_Yay! More friends. Lots of good boys to play with. (That does not mean what you think it means) Inside joke. Anyways, Harry and Ron and Draco, it's just a fun little party isn't it? Except the fact the two of those people hate the third and oppositely. Yay!_

_Cya Soon, _

_Nanda_


	7. Surprise!

_I am sorry if I offended anyone with the last chapter... (not really but it's polite to say so.) Anyways, thanks for sticking with me._

**Chapter 7- Surprise!**

I tried to pull Draco back down the steps but stopped as a too familiar voice sounded behind me.

"Hermione?" I looked back at the swing. Harry was sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Ron was still snoring lightly. Why now? I stepped in front of Draco.

"Don't move." I hissed. I felt him crouch behind my cloak. Harry stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at me.

"Oh. Do we have the wrong house?"

"No." I answered before realizing that I didn't look like me.

"What's with your hair?" He must've recognized my voice. Shit. He leaned over and shook Ron. I grimaced and tried to motion Draco down the steps. Harry turned back to me with a grin.

"We meant to surprise you." Just stay there or you'll get a bigger surprise. "We got back yesterday. I sent Hedwig from the Burrow."

"Well. I'm surprised." I said truthfully. Ron sat up and yawned.

"Where've you been?" he asked groggily. "Wait. Who're you?"

"It's Hermione." Harry turned back to me and I was glad for the darkness and my cloak that hid Draco from view.

"Herms, what'd you do to your hair?" I blinked at him and smiled.

"I thought I'd try something new." I hope they don't notice my eyes.

"I liked it better before." Harry remarked decisively.

"Now. Where have you been? We've been here since two. My dad's coming at ten to get us." Ron asked, miffed.

"Why didn't you take the knight bus home since I wasn't here?" Ron scowled.

"Harry wanted to wait for you." I nodded with a smile. Quickly I glanced back down the steps. Draco crouched against the wall a few steps down.

"Oh, Happy Birthday!" I smiled at Harry and he grinned. I stepped forward and hugged him, spinning him so that he faced away from the steps.

"Let's go in. I want to hear all about your trip." I smiled and went to the door, pulling out my key. I opened the door and turned back to Ron and Harry.

"Go into the kitchen, I'll be right back. I have to get something." I motioned them through the door and closed it quickly.  
I sighed and hurried down the steps. Draco still sat on the steps. I grabbed his arm and hauled him down the stairs and into the shadows next to it.

"Well. I guess I'll go." He muttered. I grabbed his arm and smirked at him.

"No. Go through the kitchen door, wait for us to leave. I'll take them to the parlor. Then go to my room and wait. I'll come get you later."

"Okay…"

"Oh. Give me the potion. I need to change my appearance back." He pulled the bottle from his pocket. "Err. How do you use it?" He smiled.

"Dip your wand in it and then think about how you want to look. It's a will thing." I nodded and took the bottle.

"I'll go and get them into the parlor." I turned and he grabbed my arm, kissing me softly. He then turned to go to the back. I laughed.

"Wait. I have an idea." I pulled him back and pushed him to a sitting position on the ground. I pulled out my wand and uncorked the bottle. He pushed the wand away.

"No. I'll go wait in your room. I'm not going to intrude on you and your friends." He stood and kissed my hand; then turned away and walked off.  
I shook my head and corked the bottle, heading back up the steps. Sighing deeply I entered my house and went to the kitchen. Harry and Ron sat at the small table, looking around. They smiled at me as I came in.

"I'll be right back." I pointed to my hair and went to my room. Once there, I opened my window then proceeded to the vanity. Putting my potion dipped wand against my hair I willed my hair to become normal. Coolness spread again as my hair curled up and became brown. Touching my eyes they became brown also.

"Much better." I jumped at Draco's voice. I looked at the window. His head was the only thing visible.

"Need help up?" I asked softly. He smiled and grabbed the sill, hoisting himself up and onto the sill. Without difficulty he swung himself into the room and bowed with a smile. "Pride's a sin you know." I muttered. He shrugged.

"Go to your friends." I stood to leave, at the door I glanced back to see him lying leisurely on my bed. I smiled and headed back to the kitchen.

"That's much better." Harry said as I entered. I went to the fridge and pulled out 3 cans of soda then sat across from them at the table.

"How was your trip?" I asked eagerly. They both explained (with interruptions from each other) about everything they'd done. They'd stayed at a wizard inn the whole time although Ron was confined to the room he'd shared with Harry after their encounter with one of the veela girls from the recovery. Apparently they'd all been eating dinner together when Ron tried to kiss her goodnight. According to Harry (Ron was being very quiet) it had taken a lot of persuasion to get Mrs. Weasley to put his lips back on. The rest of the time, they'd hung out with Charlie or helped with the recovery. By the time they'd finished talking it was 8:45. They'd talked for a little over an hour.

"So. How was your summer?" Ron asked.

"Pretty boring." I shrugged. "I sat in a dentist's office most of the time."

"Where've you been all day?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Oh. I was out with a friend." I replied with a blank face.

"Who?" I shrugged.  
"An old Muggle friend. He's really nice." Ron looked at me suspiciously.

"He?" asked Harry.

"Yes." I raised my eyebrows. "He." Harry looked at Ron and sniggered at the look on his face. Ron frowned at him then his face became blank.

"What's his name?" I paused. I walked right into this one. Then I smiled.

"Sam. Samuel Moore."

"Have you shagged him yet?" Ron asked point blank. I gasped indignantly, blushing.

"Ronald!" I glared at him. Not "Sam" anyways.

"Ron. What kind of question is that?" Harry was looking at him with a shocked expression. Ron shrugged.  
"Just a question." He looked at me with raised brows. "So, have you?" I glared.

"I have not, _shagged,_" I said the word in disgust. "Sam. Even if I had I wouldn't tell you." Ron opened his mouth to retort and was interrupted when the phone rang.

I got up and went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Dear." It was my mom. "Just checking if you were home."

"I've been here for a while."

"Is Draco there?" I was glad that I was the only one in the room who could hear the whole conversation.

"Yes."

"Did you have a good day?" The memory of the day paraded through my mind and I blushed.

"Yes." I croaked. I cleared my throat. "Yes, I did."

"Where'd you go?"

"To see his gardens."

"That was nice of him. We should invite him and his parent's over for dinner."

"Not a good idea."

"Why?"

"Err… I'll explain when you get home."

"All right. We'll be home tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay. See you tomorrow then."

"Good night dear. Oh, and make sure your friend is gone by noon tomorrow. That's when we'll be home. Goodbye."

"Mom!" I said, affronted. She hung up and I dropped the phone into the cradle. I'd had no intention to have him stay the night. Right? I shook my head and sat back across the table. Ron and Harry were whispering to each other. I caught the end of the conversation.

"Tell her you're sorry."

"But I'm not."

"Do it anyways." Harry and Ron turned back to me. Ron looked irritable. Harry elbowed him.

"I'm sorry." Ron said sardonically. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever."

"Who was that?" Harry said after a small silence and nodded to the phone.

"My mother. They're in London visiting an aunt."

"Oh."

"When are you going to Diagon Alley?" I asked.

"That reminds me. Mrs. Weasley invited both of us to come in two weeks to stay the rest of the summer at the Burrow. That way we can all go to London together." I smiled.  
"The regular secretary comes back next week so I could probably swing that."

"Good."

"Bathroom?" Asked Ron softly. I pointed to the hall.

"Second door on the right." Ron stood and left.

"So. Did you like your gift?" I asked Harry. He grinned.

"Yeah it was-." He stopped and I opened my eyes in surprise as two yells sounded from the hall I'd just sent Ron down. From the sound of it, he'd opened the first door on the right. My bedroom. Surprise!

_Ron is such a prat… I've never really liked him so whatever…Having Ron interrupt Herm and Harry made it so I didn't have to think of a gift for Harry. Anyway, the usual request for reviews applies today. Later! I love my reviewers! I haven't finished chappie eight yet so it migtht take a couple days for it to be up._


	8. Pushing Dragons out of Windows

_Okay… thanks to my reviewers. I love you guys! You'll all hate Ron after this… Muhahaha. Anyways… I have a dot… fetish… today… gahaha. Oh! On a personal note: you should all be very proud of me. I broke up with my boyfriend! Lying, cheating, son-of-a-… anyways! Baka, kisama omae o kosoru. Cookies to any reviewers who can tell me what I said! Love ya guys, now read!_

_p.s. sorry about the weird title, couldn't think of anything._

Chapter 8- Pushing Dragons out Windows.

Me and Harry hurriedly got up and raced to my room. Ron stood in the doorway, with his wand out. I looked past him to see Draco with his wand raised. Harry saw him too and his wand came out.

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry demanded. Draco glanced at me behind Harry and Ron with raised eyebrows. I bit my lip.

"Answer me before I blast your head off." I took a deep breath then sighed. I pushed Ron and Harry out of the way and got into my room.  
"Put your wands away." I said. Harry and Ron stared at me. I looked at Draco.

"Put your wand away, Draco." I turned back to Ron and Harry. Harry looked puzzled whereas Ron gaped at me open-mouthed. Nobody had put their wands away. I put my hands on my hips and stepped between Draco and them.

"Wands away." I hissed. Slowly, Ron and Harry put their wands in their pockets. I glanced back at Draco who put his wand away. A strange noise made me turn around and look at Ron. He was muttering and without making real words, instead he was making a spluttering sound. Harry still looked politely confused. He cleared his throat.

"Hermione. Would you please explain why Draco Malfoy is in your bedroom?" The way he said it I cringed. Ron was still staring. I watched Harry, his expression changed to sudden realization.

"Wait. Is he your Sam?" I nodded stiffly. What else could I do? How else do I explain the being of Draco Malfoy in my house? I bit my lip and looked at Harry.

I glanced back at Draco then jumped as a sound I hadn't expected came from behind me. I turned to see Harry laughing. Okay… Ron seemed to come out of his reverie and stared at Harry then at me.

"Wait. So you didn't shag this Sam fellow? Instead you shagged Draco Malfoy." He said this as a statement not a question. I blushed and mouthed hopelessly for a moment.

"I didn't shag anyone Ron." I said with vehemence and glared at him. He stared back.

"Why is he here Hermione?" Ron's voice was accusatory. Harry stopped laughing.

"Ron." He said warningly. Ron waved him off.

"Hermione. Why Malfoy?" His voice was cold and he still glared at me. I snapped.

"Maybe because I like him Ronald. Maybe because he's a nice guy. Maybe because he's good looking. Maybe because I like snogging him." I said this as I walked towards him slowly, glaring at him. Ron started mouthing wordlessly. I stopped in front of him and he closed his mouth. He looked over my head to Draco then back down at me. I clenched my hands at my sides and watched him. Ron glared down at me, his eyes hard.

"You little slut." I heard two people move for Ron but I was there first. I reached back and slapped him with all my strength. He staggered back and I raised my arm again to slap him. Someone behind me grabbed my arm. I couldn't tell who it was.

"Let me go." I choked, tears clouding my vision. I wrenched my arm from the hand gripping it and dropped it to my side. Ron put a hand to his face and glared at me, he opened his mouth.

"Ron, Don't." Harry's voice sounded from beside me. Ron ignored him.

"You bitch. How dare-." He started but a force behind me pushed me aside and I saw Draco lunge at Ron. There was a strangled cry and both Harry and I grabbed the back of Draco's shirt, pulling him backwards. I grabbed Draco's arm and he looked down at me.

"He's not worth it." I whispered, looking at Ron, who sat on the ground, his nose bleeding freely.

"Not worth- Hermione he cal-." I stopped him with a shake of my head. Tears still ran down my face unchecked. I stepped forward toward Ron. I pointed a shaking finger at the door.

"Out." I muttered. He didn't move. "OUT!" I cried. He scrambled to his feet and I watched him leave. After a few moments the front door opened and closed. I sighed and turned to Harry.  
"I'm sorry, Harry." I stepped forward and he shook his head. He glanced at Draco behind me. He smiled and wiped tears off my face.

"Not your fault. He deserved it. I'll see you at school. Unless you decide to come to the burrow?" I shrugged.

"I dunno. If I don't I'll see you on the Hogwarts express." I hugged him tightly. When I let go he held out his hand to Draco, who smirked and gripped it.

"Potter." He shook his hand. Harry glanced at me then back at Draco.

"Have a good summer, I s'pose." Draco nodded and let go. Harry opened the door and I followed him. We walked to the front door together. With the door open I could see Ron sitting on the bottom step of the porch. I shook my head.

"Bye Harry." I hugged him again.

"Bye Hermione. Err… Malfoy." Draco nodded and Harry headed down the steps. I watched him for a moment before closing the door. Leaning against the door, I could faintly hear voices outside.

"You deserved that you know."

"Shut up Harry." I looked up at Draco.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. I nodded slowly.

"I'll be fine." I sighed. All of a sudden he grabbed me and hugged me to his chest. I pressed my head into his shirt, renewed tears streaming down my cheeks. After a moment we walked back to my room. Preoccupied, I sat on the bed in front of him, my head against his chest.

"Potter took that well." His chest rumbled as he spoke softly. I nodded.

"Ron acted as I thought he would though." He laughed.

"I know how hard your slap is so I feel almost sorry for him." I smiled at the crude memory. After he acted like that, how can I still be with him? I shook myself mentally. He turned and I looked up to see what he was doing. He was looking at the digital clock on my bedside table. He sat up and I was forced to do the same.

"I should get going." He said softly. I frowned and made a quick decision. He leaned down to kiss me and I kissed him happily, wrapping my arms around his neck. For a moment I reveled in the sweet taste of his lips. When we parted I put my lips to his ear.

"Stay." I whispered. He pulled his head back and stared at me.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow. "I could've sworn you just said to stay."

"I did. Stay. Here. With me." He frowned at me. "What?" I asked.

"I- well… I-." I smiled.

"I've never heard you speak so eloquently, Draco dear." He scowled at me. I watched his eyes as an internal battle waged.

"But I-." He started. I stopped him with a firm, pleading kiss. He sighed. "I'll stay." He whispered finally. My mind froze for a moment when I realized that I had just asked Draco Malfoy to stay the night with me. I kissed him softly, enjoying the pleasant wave of electricity that flowed down my spine every time he kissed me (or touched me for that matter.)

He ran a hand through my hair softly. We separated and moved so that he was sitting at the head of my bed and I was leaning against him.

"So, do you want to play truth or dare?" I asked after a moment. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.  
"There are more interesting games we could play." He murmured softly, his voice coming from deep in his chest. I shivered involuntarily and shook my head. The truth was that I was comfortable just being in his arms. I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat, feeling the soft rise and fall of his chest…

I woke from a sweet dream to someone shaking me roughly.

"Hermione." An urgent voice was whispering to me. I shook my head and tried to get comfortable but my pillow was moving. Wait… I opened my eyes to see my mother standing over my bed, still holding her purse and wearing a coat. I frowned at her glancing at my clock. It was 9:45.

"Mom?" My pillow sat up and I turned to look at Draco who was looking at my mother with a confused and worried expression.

"Mrs. Granger-." He began, she shook her head quickly.

"No time or need to explain to me dear, you need to go, before Mr. Granger comes in." I moved as Draco got off the bed. My mother opened a drawer in my dresser and tossed me a pair of pajamas. The front door opened and closed.

"I'll go intercept him." She left and I pulled my top off and donned the pajamas. I turned to see Draco standing next to my bed. I pointed to the window and stood on my bed to cross it. He opened the window and put one leg out. I leaned in to kiss him swiftly then footsteps sounded in the hall and I pushed him unceremoniously out the window. He fell ungracefully into a bush and I spun as a rap sounded on my door. I jumped into my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin, faking sleep and reveling in the warmth he had left behind.

The door opened slowly.

"Hermione?" My dad said softly. There was a short silence and the door closed again. I peeked and no one was there. Quickly, I stood and crossed to the window. I hung my head out to see Draco sitting behind the bush against the house, rubbing his head. He looked up at me with a cross expression.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked quietly. He scowled up at me.

"Did you have to push me?" I bit my lip and shrugged. He stood and shook his head, sticks and leaves flying from him. I had to suppress a laugh. He ruffled his hair and grimaced at the mess. "Well then, I'll see you this afternoon."

"What?" I frowned at him and he smirked.

"I have an appointment at three, wondrous secretary." I scowled at him and he smiled.

"Come here." He beckoned at me.

"I'm not climbing out the window." He shrugged and grabbed the window ledge. I stood back as he hoisted himself up. He climbed in and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me close. He leaned in and kissed me softly, holding me tight. He pulled away after a moment, looking down at me with an odd expression.

"What?" I asked softly. He cocked his head to one side then shook it. I smiled at him. A noise in the next room reminded me that I needed him out of the house.

"I'll leave now." He swooped in and kissed me softly then swung his legs out the window, falling lightly behind the bush. I watched him crouch and walk slowly to the front of the house. I sighed and didn't hear the door open behind me. A soft cough sounded and I spun to see my mother standing on the other side of my room, with a strange look on her face.

"So." She said calmly, smiling at me. I crossed to sit on my bed.

"Mom?" I asked, confused.

"You had fun?"

"Yes…"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm Fine."

"Okay. Get ready; we're leaving in an hour for the office." I nodded and she left.

An hour later I was clean and dressed on the way to the office. My mom kept shooting me looks in the rearview, but I pretended not to notice. Once at the office, I happily read my book with frequent glances at the clock. The hours passed until it was 2:30. Then I got up and sat at my desk and, without thinking about it, stared at the door. I'd sat for what felt like an hour before I looked up at the clock and realized it had been an hour. It was now 3:30. He was late. I jumped as the phone on the desk rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh. No, mom, he's not here. I'll call if he comes in." I hung up the phone and looked back at the door. Finally I stood and looked outside then sat back down.

4:00, 4:30, 5:30. My parents came out of the back.

He hadn't come.

_Where's Draco? Muhahahaha. Wouldn't you like to know? Well you'll know soon enough I think. 'darkness' 'evil laugh' 'cough' sorry. I started a nice fluffy fic and now I don't know how to complete it so dun-dun-duh! Review please! Oh and in your review tell me your fave part of the story, my friend Sarah told me to add a poll type thing._

_Oh! Hmm… My friend has also asked me to write A Dragon in the Dentist's office in Draco's POV for her. I'll probably put it up along with this. Whaddya think? Could be interesting…_

_Hehe, thinks of the evil things in the uber hot ferret's mind. Could be very interesting… **REVIEW! Run! BUT BEFORE YOU DO, REVIEW!** Hey, that rhymed. _

_Wow… I am so bored today…_

_Hehe, I have followers…_


	9. Of Dragons and Serpents

Note: Thank you to all my readers who have waited patiently for this chapter. My sincere apologies if it does not completely satisfy you. NO RETURNS. NO REFUNDS. lol...

_Happy Days!! I'm Back! I haven't worked on this story for a while because of technical problems. Plus an intense case of writer's block. So, I finished this at 8:00 in the morning, before I left for school… Hey, at least you got it anyways. Anyways, the war may come back into this so be warned. I've just recently noticed that Crookshanks is missing. Sorry Kitty._

_Sorry that the writing is a little sketchy, I dunno what's wrong with me…_

**Chapter 9- Of Dragons and Serpents**

"He most likely forgot." My dad told me as we made our way home. "We'll reschedule."

He'd told me just that morning that he'd see me at three, he couldn't have forgotten. I stared out the car window as we went through town. I looked up at the sky.

Why hadn't he come? I suppose I'll get an owl tonight.

At home we ate dinner and I went outside to take a walk. After an hour, a voice called out to me.

"Hermione, Telephone." I ran back up to the house and took the phone form my mom. Draco…

"Hello?"

"Hello Hermione, it's Julie." The regular secretary.

"Oh, Hello Julie."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Anyways, I came back today and was planning on going back to work tomorrow. Is that all right with you?"

"Of course."

"Perfect. I'll be in at 9:00."

"Okay. Bye Julie."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and sighed. I was stupid, how could I have thought Draco would've used a telephone. I went back out side and into the orchard. Once there I grabbed a ladder and climbed into a tree. It was peaceful in the orchard but my thoughts kept drifting to Draco.

A hooting sound over head made me look up. A large owl was flying over the orchard, my heart dropped when I saw that it carried no post and it flew on into the woods.

The wind was blowing, moving the branches so that they threw moonlight across the tree and ground. My back began to get stiff so I climbed out of the tree and headed back towards the house.

I shouldn't be worried, but… I shook my head and walked slowly through the garden.

"Hermione? Oh, there you are." I looked up to see my mother silhouetted in the door.

"Yeah?"

"You should come in now."

"What time is it?"

"It's eleven dear." How did it get so late? I walked slowly up the steps and into the house. It may have been the warmth and light of the house, but I was suddenly very tired. I told my mom goodnight and fell into my bed, fully clothed.

I woke up abruptly in the middle of the night. I blinked at the darkness, trying to remove the haze of sleep. My dream had been troubling, a mixture of images that had no apparent meaning. Now that I was awake I could only barely make out a couple of the images.

_Draco lying under the willow._

_A wand._

_An apple. _

_The dark mark._ I sat up quickly. The last image had been the most disturbing. I shook my head, trying to throw the picture from my mind.

Sighing, I lay back down. I tried to fall back asleep but the image of the dark mark plagued me. I sat up and swung my legs off the bed, getting up. I quickly decided that I needed something to calm my oddly buzzing nerves. I made my way silently to the kitchen.

In the semi darkness that the moonlight didn't quite dispel I made my way around the familiar room. I silently set milk to simmer on the stove and went to get a cup. Glancing at the clock above the window I found that it was almost two o'clock in the morning. I sighed and grabbed the jar of cacao _(different than cocoa) _mix, setting both that and the cup on the table.

After making the hot chocolate, I went down the hall to the living room. Setting the cup on one of the strategically placed coasters beside the large armchair I flipped on the lamp. Light flooded the room, throwing shadows of furniture onto the walls. The bookcase was in the corner, I made my way over to it and pulled a large tome off of it and sat in the armchair.

Sipping my drink I opened _Rose Madder_ and began to read. I tried to concentrate on my favorite Stephen King work and failed. My mind kept flitting back to the last image of my dream.

Shaking my head I looked back at the book,

…_feeling something else, a pins and needles tingle, not knowing this was the way you felt when you really woke up._

As Rosie 'woke up', I dozed off.

I awoke to someone shaking me.

"Hermione." In my dream, Draco was speaking.

"Draco." I murmured.

"You should be happy your father isn't waking you up." I opened my eyes; my mom was smiling at me. I tried to sit up and winced, my neck and back hurt from sleeping in such an odd position.

"Couldn't sleep?" I nodded, rolling my neck to work out the kinks. "We're heading out, if you need anything, just call us."

"Okay. See you after work." She kissed me on the forehead.

"Bye dear, don't forget to clean up." I smiled as she left. I stretched, then picked up the book and cup of cold cocoa and went to the kitchen.

After cleaning up I went to my room. I threw open the window and went into my bathroom to take a shower. I started the water and flipped on the shower-radio.

"Just hear me out, if it's not perfect I'll perfect it till my heart explodes." Whispering, I hummed/sang the chorus of my favorite Hinder song. "Go home, get stoned. We could end up making love instead of misery. Go home, get stoned. Cause the…"

I got into the shower, still singing. A new song.

"I guess we never really moved on. It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name it sounds so sweet." I stopped singing; there was another noise in the room.

"Coming from the lips of an angel." Above Hinder was another voice singing softly, I gasped silently and moved against the back wall of the shower as a shadow fell across the vinyl curtain.

"Hearing those words it makes me weak. Let it die, never want to say goodbye. But girl you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel…" I grabbed the first thing I saw, a back brush.

Not entirely noticing that I was completely naked I grabbed the edge of the curtain and raised the brush above my head.

I yanked the curtain sideways and stepped forward.

"Oh." I stopped. Draco stood in front of the sink, staring. "Draco." I whispered.

He coughed and I looked down, blushing.

"Oops." I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me, discarding the brush. He stepped forward to hug me tightly, ignoring the wet splotches my hair made on his shirt.

"Where were you yesterday?" I asked, stepping back slightly. He frowned suddenly but the look was replaced with a guilty grin.

"My dad wasn't letting me out of the house. I couldn't even send out any post." I raised an eyebrow but said nothing. We stood in silence for a moment.

"You could have at least knocked." I said jokingly, hands on my hips.

"I did, when no one answered I came to your window. It was open and I heard the shower."

"I'm gonna make it bend and break. Say a prayer but let the good times roll." Patrick Stump's and Pete Wentz's voices came drawling out of the speakers. I reached over and flipped off the radio, silencing Thanks for the Mmrs.

"Can we talk?" He asked after a moment for of silence. My brow furrowed as I nodded slowly. I reached a hand up to my wet hair, it was still soapy with shampoo.

"Yeah, let me finish my shower?" He nodded and left the bathroom. I got back into the still running water and finished my shower.

Once that was done, I dried off in a pondering silence. Draco seemed different in some way. What was wrong with him?

In my thin bathrobe I walked back into my room. Draco sat on my bed, staring at his hands. My frown deepened.

I walked over to my bed and sat in front of him. I grabbed his hands.

"What's wrong?" He grinned up at me suddenly.

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Are you sure? You don't seem yourself." His smile faded then grew again.

"I'm fine." He leaned forward, kissing me softly. His right hand went behind my head and his kiss deepened. His other hand grabbed my waist and pulled me closer, then to the front of my bathrobe.  
I gasped as the cool air hit my body and grabbed his left arm. He cried out, letting go of me. My eyes widened in shock as I fell back

Sitting up, I swiftly grabbed his left arm, pulling his long sleeve up above his elbow. He pulled his arm from me but I had seen enough.

A red mark was there, an all too familiar shape.

A skull with a serpent protruding from it's mouth.

The Dark Mark.

_Dun. Dun. Duh! (gomen. sorry.)_

_Umm…yeah, I'm sure to get something out of you guys for that one. Winces as Sami-chan and Suz-chan throw things at her Sorry…_

_I'm sort of worried, I'm afraid of how to end this story and I'm also afraid that you all won't like it… Ahh! The plagues of an author:) Reviews are appreciated. _

_Oh… Baka, Kisama Omae o Kosoru means: Fool, Bastard I'm going to kill you. In an indirect translation. _

_p.s. Extra Cookies for the first reviewer who can name the first song on the radio. Arigato!_

_HINT: It's Hinder…lol. _

"_Go home, get stoned. We could end up making love instead of misery. Go Home, get stoned. Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me."_

_P.S. The next installment will be under A Dragon in a Dentist's Office, Part Two. I Think…_


	10. Back to the Dentist's office

_It took me forever to steel myself to sit and write this. I've had really intense writers block on this story, mostly because I'm trying to write myself out of a hole. I turned my 2__nd__ main character into a Deatheater for Goddess' sake!  
Sadly, for me, I had to go and get a root canal done, but lucky for you who have waited so patiently. I got inspired out of my writers block and now Draco and I are both in pain. YAY! I actually wrote most of this chapter on the back of my appointment slip under the influence of Novocain, which makes me a bit loopy… hehe._

_Note: I forgot when I said this was taking place, I believe it was between 6__th__ and 7__th__ year. I don't keep the a/n's I write so if I'm wrong, I apologize. Also, Dumbledore is alive to help my plot… _

_This chapter is also really long…_

**Chapter 10: Back to the Dentist's office**

I moved backwards on the bed, away from him.

"Hermione." His voice was pleading, he leaned forward. I reached over to my bedside table and grabbed my wand, pointing it into his face. He didn't even look at it, he stared at me.

"Hermione." He repeated. I was silent, bewildered, my wand hand shaking. He reached for my wrist, probably to pull it down slowly while trying to console me. I shook my head.

"No." I pulled my wrist away and stood up. My wand pointed steadily at him as my mind scrambled for sense. "You're a Deatheater." I said it simply. He winced.

"I wish I could explain." He said earnestly. He couldn't explain…?

"What is there to explain?" I said, my voice surprisingly calm.

"Bu-." He began but I cut across him.

"You are a pureblood Malfoy. Your entire family is obsessed with the Dark Arts. Your father is a Deatheater. So _why_ _wouldn't_ ickle Draco follow in his father's footsteps?" My voice dripped with venom as he stared at me.

"Hermione it's not like that." He said pleadingly.

"Get out." I whispered, my wand still pointed into his face.

"Hermi-."

"OUT!" I screamed. Red sparks flew from the end of my wand and he stood up, startled. He gave me one more anxious look before walking to the window and jumping down.  
I followed to the window and watched him mount his broom and pull the invisibility cloak on. He looked up at me for a moment and pulled the hood over his head. The rush of air from his broom washed over me and I dropped my wand arm. I closed my window and locked it, then turned back to the room.

My body seemed to move on autopilot as I made myself walk back to the bed. I sat down slowly.

How could I have been so stupid? I got involved with a Deatheater's son. How can I have not seen that he would be like his father? I let him get close to me, way too close. I fell backwards onto the bed.

My mind traveled to two days ago. The willow. I'd slept with the ferret, given him my virginity. I curled up into a ball on my bed. Anger, pain and shame all came to swamp me and I fell into unconsciousness.

I woke up the next morning not knowing why I felt so miserable. When I remembered, I turned and slammed my fists into my pillow, imagining his face.

I wasn't afraid of him, on the contrary, I simply felt betrayed. I felt like I'd been given something great just to have it taken away.

I rolled back over in my bed and fell asleep again.

When I woke up next twilight was pouring through my window. I tried to remember why I had woken up when my mother spoke.

"Hermione, are you alright?" I looked up to find my mother sitting on the edge of my bed. I rubbed my eyes groggily.

"Yes." I lied. "I'm fine, just a headache." I didn't really know why I hadn't told her why I was upset. I could have told her that Draco and I had had a row and she would have comforted me and told me that all men were scum. Yet somehow, I couldn't bring myself to explain why I sent him away. I think trying to explain to my mother that the boy I'd been snogging had joined the ranks of muggle murderers would be a little much for her to handle.

"Do you want some Tylenol?" She asked in her perfect, motherly way. "Or some tea?"

I smiled at her. "No mom, I'm fine. I just need some sleep." She smiled, nodding and kissed me on my forehead before leaving the room.  
Somehow, I knew that she knew that my melancholy attitude had something to do with Draco. I stared at my closed door for a moment before lying back down. In my mind's eye I pictured the look on his face when I had screamed at him. Even the thought of him made me tired. I punched my pillow once before falling asleep again.

_I lay under Draco, both our bodies shining with sweat. I cried out in pleasure with each thrust. He gasped above me, his lips coming down with enough force to bruise my own._

"_I love you." he said, and he broke from me leaving me both unconvinced and unfulfilled._

I rolled over and cried out as I hit the floor.

"Ouch." I sat up tenderly, rubbing a hand over my aching back. With a sigh I buried my head into my knees.

"Asshole." I muttered and stood up slowly. I glanced at my clock, it was almost noon. Somewhere, in the haze of depressed sleep, I had remembered my mom coming in to tell me that she and Dad were leaving for the office.

I stretched my neck, rolling it on my shoulders before making my way across the room to my door.

"I'm hungry." I paused rubbing my head slowly. "And I'm talking to myself. Great…" I sighed and kept walking, making my way to the kitchen.

In the silence of my empty house I made myself a sandwich and took it to the living room, pulling a book from the shelf as I did so.

Plopping myself into the armchair I looked at the book I had grabbed blindly.

_The Feast of Roses. By Indu Sundaresan. _I smiled, remembering the first book, The Twentieth Wife, about the romance of Mehrunissa with the Emperor Jahangir. Opening the book, I began to read.

xxx

The rest of the day was spent reading the book, getting almost halfway through before my parents came home. We ate dinner, me staying almost completely silent.  
I was thinking about how Mehrunnissa had finally gotten her true love and trying not to think about Draco. Although I couldn't help thinking that of the two relationships Mehrunnissa had, at least one had worked out. I'd had Victor and Draco and neither had worked out. Albeit, I did not have the Emperor of Mughal India vying for my love.

I'd simply had a foreign celebrity who turned out afraid to kiss and commit and a blond ferret who'd turned into a Deatheater. Great odds so far!

In my irritation I stabbed a carrot violently. My dad looked up but my mom hushed him with a look. I gave my mom a grateful look and excused myself.

Back in the comfort of my room I took a long hot shower and fell into bed. Then I simply stared at my ceiling, concentrating on trying to keep my mind blank of all thought. It was supremely difficult, now I understand how Harry could have simply stopped trying.  
Visions of the dark mark branded into Draco's skin plagued me until I slipped into sleep.

The next day passed almost the same as it had before, with me finishing the book and moving on to another. _Of Mice and Men, _which I had read several times before but had always enjoyed rereading. That evening during dinner the phone rang and my mom had answered it, coming back to the table looking ecstatic.

"What Mom?" She grinned at me.

"The board of Directors got me a seat at the Orthopedics convention tomorrow in London." I smiled, leave it to my mother to be excited about going to a dentistry seminar.

"That's great honey." My dad said, patting her hand. My mom turned to me.

"It's such late notice, do you think you could help your father tomorrow at the office? I don't think I'll be able to find anyone else." I smiled at her.

"Of course."

"It'll be easy, Hermione. We only have two patients tomorrow." I nodded and excused myself. Flopping onto my bed like I'd been doing for two days I stared at the ceiling again. At least with something to do I could keep my mind off a certain stupid, blond prat.

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock, which I didn't remember setting. Sitting up and stretching sleepily I realized my mom must have. I silently thanked her and began to get ready. It seemed to take no time at all to get ready and leave for the office. Although, everything I did seemed to be dazed by sleep. You'd think with all the sleep I'd been getting that I would have been well rested but, at nine in the morning, I was still feeling like I needed a few more hours.

We reached the office and I spent two patient-free hours simply day dreaming in my mom's office. A patient finally came in about noon and I happily got up to fulfill my role as a dental assistant. I walked into the exam room to find Bobby Munk sitting on the chair occupying the center of the room. My dad had already given Bobby some anesthetic, and was looking at a tooth that needed to be filled. I simply had to hand him what he needed and use the suction wand. I sighed and took my seat.

It was immensely difficult to concentrate on little blond Bobby's mouth when my thoughts kept drifting to the other blond who had sat in this chair. I kept thinking about what he had looked like on that day. His baggy black pants, his black Ramones tee, and chucks. How his hair had fallen away from his face and his silver eyes had watched me…

"Umm…Honey." My dad touched my wrist gently. I looked up at him then down at Bobby.

"Oops." In my musing I hadn't noticed that I'd gotten the suction stuck to the inside of his cheek. I quickly pulled it away, resettling it. Bobby glared at me reproachfully.

For the rest of the procedure I tried my hardest to keep all thoughts of Draco from my mind, not the easiest of tasks.

Finally, the filling was done and my dad left me in the room to take Bobby back out front. I rubbed my face furiously before beginning to clean up.

"Hermione?" I turned to the door to see my dad. "You all right?" I smiled at him.

"Of course, just a little tired."

He nodded. "All right. We have one more patient, you okay to prep?" I nodded and he left the exam room again. As I began preparing the room for the next patient I heard the phone ring in my dad's office. After a moment's silence my Dad spoke.

"He's here? All right, send him back to Room A." I went to the other side of the room to throw away Bobby's bib and was just finishing washing my hands when I heard footsteps at the door. I forced a smile onto my face.

"Go ahead and have a seat." I spun and my smile faded instantly. "What the hell are you doing here?" Draco stared back at me with the same bewildered look.

"Your mom told me that you wouldn't be here." He said quietly. Anger and something else fizzed in my brain. My anger intensified when I glanced at his clothing.

"You must be hot in that shirt." I said scathingly. He ran his right hand over the long sleeve of his left.

"Hermione, I-." He began.

"Hello, Draco. Go ahead and have a seat." My dad swept into the room. "We missed you the other day."  
Draco walked past me to the chair and took a seat.

"Yes. We had a family emergency, turned out to be a false alarm." He threw me a look that resembled pleading. My dad, not seeing this, pushed a button on the chair and leaned Draco back.

"Good. All right then, we have a root canal to do today." He flipped a page in the chart he held. "Hermione, could you get me some anesthetic?"

I let out a slow breath and turned to the cupboards. I had to do my job, no matter how much I loathed the patient. I grabbed a small box off of the shelf and set it on the table near my seat. I then sat stiffly on my stool and fastened a neon pink bib around Draco's neck.

"Open wide." He leaned in to look at the problem tooth.

"Anesthetic." he held out a hand and I placed the loaded needle in his palm. I looked down at Draco and remembered, with a twinge, what Draco's answer had been to what he was most afraid of, 'losing everything… and syringes'.

My anger caught up with me and all I could think of was, _I hope that hurts,_ as my dad plunged in the needle.

My dad then left to let the Novocain run its course and I was left alone with the twitchy little ferret. We watched each other for several long minutes.

"Is that starting to work?" I asked stiffly. He reached up to feel his lips and shrugged.

"A little." He seemed disinclined to continue what he'd been trying to say when my dad had interrupted him. I didn't encourage him. The silence stretched on, then…

"Hermione." I looked down at him. A strange feeling filled my gut. Hope?

"What?" I asked, forcing ice into my voice.

"Umm…" He paused, his voice slurred softly. "Can I get some suction?"

"Oh." I pulled the suction wand from its place and put it gently in the back of his mouth. "Close your lips."

After a moment I softly reached down and touched his chin. He opened his lips and I pulled the wand away.

"Hermione." he said. "I-."

"That Novocain set in yet?" My dad walked briskly back into the room. "Hermione, check please." He turned away to get new gloves and I looked down at Draco.

I put my fingers to his chin.

"Can you feel this?"

"No." My fingers moved to his lips.

"This?"

"I wish." He said it so softly I barely heard him. I ignored this and pulled back his upper lip, not being so gentle. I pressed my fingers to my gums.

"Here?"

"No."

"He's ready, Dad." My dad turned back to the chair and took a seat. He grabbed his drill and I grabbed my suction wand.

"Open wide again." Draco did so and my Dad inserted a small rubber 'pillow' to keep his mouth open. "You ready?"

Draco nodded stiffly and the drill whirred to life. I placed the suction at the back of Draco's mouth.

For the next hour I helped my dad with Draco's root canal.  
When I wasn't doing anything but suctioning I came to wonder what a Deatheater was doing in my parent's dental office.

I knew what he was yet I hadn't done anything but be rude to him. Although he was a Slytherin prat, he'd been so different here. I still couldn't get it into my mind that he was a Deatheater.

Yet he was, the dark mark was proof enough. Still… I adjusted the wand. Still, a seed of hope lingered, that maybe it was all some cruel joke.

That the boy who had such sweet lips, such a hot touch, could be innocent somehow.

My mind flickered back to the willow tree, his lips, his touch, his taste. The sheepish look he gave me when he told me he had no protection.

"Hermione." I jumped, pulling the wand away from Draco's tongue in the process.

"Sorry." I mumbled. My dad shook his head, amusement in his eyes. I looked back down at Draco. I had to focus on Draco. No. Not him. I had to focus on what I was doing to him. No, no. I mentally shook myself.

I stared down at the patient, not Draco, but the patient.

The patient with hypnotic gray eyes that seemed to pierce my soul whenever he looked at me. The patient whose dental assistant's lips burned to kiss his.

The patient who WAS A DEATHEATER! I reminded myself firmly.  
I gripped the suction wand tighter and willed myself to concentrate.

"Rinse, please." I picked up the water sprayer and rinsed. I pulled the pillow from his mouth carefully.

"Bite down. Now side to side." My dad said. I watched as Draco did as he was bid. My dad nodded then sat up Draco's chair. Draco exercised his jaw and brought a hand to his chin.

"You'll have some post-surgery tenderness, it will pass. Don't eat until the Novocain wears off." Draco nodded, now poking his cheek softly.

"Hermione, I need an x-ray. Would you mind?" I shrugged and stood up leaving the exam room. Draco followed me silently to the x-ray booth.

I ushered him into the small room and followed. I grabbed the lead vest from the wall and thrust it at him then pointed mutely to the chin rest on the machine. He donned the vest in the same silence and settled his chin on the padded bar.

I left the room and closed the door, then flipped a switch on the wall. The machine whirred to life.

After several seconds it turned off and I reentered the room. Draco took his chin off the rest and pulled off the vest, handing it to me. I turned away from him to put away the vest where it belonged and heard the door click closed behind me. I turned, thinking he'd left, to find him standing barely a foot from me.

"Excuse me." I said stiffly.

"No, Hermione, Listen." A shiver of fear ran through me before I noticed the pleading look in his eyes. "Please listen to me."

I nodded, before taking a step away from him automatically.

"I knew you wouldn't trust me by myself, so I recruited some help." He grinned apologetically while I furrowed my brow and stared at him. "Here."

He reached into his pocket, I flinched, and he pulled out a folded piece of parchment. He held it out to me. I stared at it like it would attack.

"It won't bite." He said, smiling slightly. I reached out and grabbed it tentatively. Unfolding it, I found it was blank.

"Umm…"

"Oh, I forgot. Press your lips to it." I hesitated for a moment then softly pressed my lips against the parchment. Immediately, words wrote themselves upon the page.

It was written in slanted script writing that I immediately recognize as Dumbledore's.

I glanced up at Draco in bemusement. He grinned back sheepishly. I turned my attention back to the letter.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_Your friend, Mr. Malfoy, contacted me about the misunderstanding the other day. He told me that he was not given the chance to explain himself. My fault, I assure you. Take it as a mistake from an old man who has not had to deal with romantic relationships in quite some time._

I blushed and continued reading.

_I had made it so that Mr. Malfoy could not tell anyone of our plans. Not thinking that someone connected to him would find the mark and take it the wrong way. _

_The truth is, after our confrontation on the tower (from which you heard about from Mr. Potter), Mr. Malfoy came to me in the hopes that he could join the order's cause._

_He has not, in fact, become a Deatheater. You may test this by pressing your lips to the mark, it will disappear for a moment. You may also compare this with another Deatheater's mark if you wish, though I discourage this._

_Therefore, I hope you can take an old man's apology._

_Best wishes to you and your Mr. Malfoy,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_p.s. I apologize, but it was necessary to place certain enchantments upon this letter and you will not be able to speak of its contents._

I stared at the parchment before looking up to find a sheepish Draco watching me.

"Did he explain everything?" I frowned and he grinned. "I can't read it. It's spelled so that only you can read it.

"Dislibrevisio charm." I muttered. He looked confused but shrugged.

"Whatever you say." he said.

I stared back at the parchment to hide that fact that my brain was buzzing with though. How did I feel? Relieved? No. Confused… It was too simple.

Although… that would explain why Harry hadn't freaked out when he'd found Draco.

Wait… I glanced back at the paragraph that told me to kiss the mark.

"Give me your arm." He frowned and extended his right arm.

"Your left." he switched.

I pushed up his sleeve to reveal the ugly red mark. I glanced at Draco, who stared at me in confusement, then leaned over.

Hesitating an inch over the mark, I took a deep breath and kissed it. Draco immediately gasped in what sounded like pain and I looked down.

The mark was gone.

"What did you do?" He asked, breathless.

"What Dumbledore told me to do." I said, my breathing shallow for some reason. "Did it hurt?"

He shook his head.

"No, it was just…" He frowned. "It was strange. Like being doused in cold water and-"His sentence was cut off when he hissed in pain. The mark had reappeared. "Now, that hurt."

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Not your fault." he replied softly. "Oh, I almost forgot." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a smaller piece of blank parchment.

As soon as I touched it, words appeared. This time unfamiliar.

_Hermione,_

_I wish I could have explained. At least Dumbledore says he'll explain. I hope you understand, I never meant to hurt you. Dumbledore has protected you from any of the Dark Lord's followers getting to you or you family through me. You are safe from my influence. I only hope you'll accept my humble apologies._

_I'm yours, even if you won't take me back.  
Hoping you will,_

_Draco_

_p.s. I love you_

I stared at the paper. This was too much. He hadn't betrayed me. He wasn't a Deatheater. He… I stared at the last three words. He… He loved me?

"Is this true?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly.

"Which part?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"The last part." I felt my face burning as I held up the paper.

"Which part? I forget." I hesitated against the intended bait, and then matched his smirk.

"You love me?" I asked. He smiled widely.

"Well, if not being able to think about anything else or wanting you in my arms constantly isn't love, then…" He'd stepped up to me without me noticing. I looked up at him, the smirk on my lips but my eyes betraying me.

He leaned down so that his breath whispered against my lips.

"I love you." he breathed before kissing me like he never had before. My body melted as he wrapped his arms around me. I lifted my arms to his neck, my fingers tangling themselves in his platinum locks.

His kiss was tender, forceful, pleading. It was everything and it seemed to melt the last few days and their doubts into oblivion. There was nothing, nothing except him, his lips on mine.

We broke apart after what seemed like years. We were both panting like we'd run a mile.

I stared into his silver eyes and understood what Shakespeare and all those poets had meant.

"I love you too." I said, my mind reeling. His grin seemed to brighten the small room.

"Hermione?" I hear my dad's voice coming from the hall. I spun quickly, pulling the lead vest from the wall and placing it against Draco's chest. As my dad came to the glass door I was taking the vest away and turning to return it to its place again. He opened the door.

"What's taking so long?" He asked. I turned with an innocent smile on my face.

"Sorry. It took me a while to get the machine to work."

"Strange, I swore I heard the machine a few minutes ago." I shrugged. He shook his head.

"All right, well, if you're done we can close up."

"Okay. Dad, do you mind if Draco comes over for dinner." My dad shrugged.

"Its fine with me, just call your mother and see if she cares."

"All right." My dad turned to go and Draco and I followed. I fell into step beside Draco, my hand brushing his. I felt oddly at peace with the world, after the last few days.

My dad turned into his office and closed the door. We walked on, Draco grabbing my hand as we reached the door to the waiting room. I entered, dragging him behind.

Julie had gone home, leaving the lobby empty. I walked over to the desk and picked up the phone, dialing my mother.

"Dr. Granger speaking."

"Hey mom."

"Oh, Hi sweetie. Is everything all right?"

"Yes. I just wanted to know if Draco could come over for Dinner."

"Of course. Tell your father I'll be home in an hour. I'm picking up takeout. Is that all right?"

"Yeah. Have a safe drive."

"O.k. Hon, see you soon."

"Bye mom." I hung up the phone with a smile. Turning back to the room I found my dad ready to go.

"All set?" I nodded.

"Mom will be home in an hour." He nodded and ushered us through the door.

Draco and I climbed into the backseat. My dad got in to drive us home.

Once home Draco and I excused ourselves to the orchard. My dad gave us a suspicious look before sending us on our way.

We made our way slowly through the gardens to the orchards, keeping a considerable distance between us to throw off my dad.

"Why don't you just tell your dad that I'm your boyfriend?" Draco asked, climbing into the tree first.

"Because my dad is very old fashioned and if he knew that I was snogging you, he'd freak out." He helped me up. "Thank you." I moved to lean against the trunk.

"You're welcome." He came to sit on the branch in front of me.

"Oh." Draco said brightly. He reached up and plucked 3 apples from the branch above him and proceeded to juggle them. He did this for a moment then stopped by catching them all in his shirt.

I laughed and he bowed, letting the apples fall to the ground.

"Bravo."

"I practiced." he said, so childishly that I had to laugh.

He grinned. "Let's play a game."

"All right. How about 'Would you rather'?"

"How do you play?"

"Simple, let's see. Would you rather…. eat Bubotuber pus or something Filch cooked?"

"The pus." I laughed.

"Are you kidding? That man is terrifying." He grinned.

"Your turn."

"Okay. Would you rather fall from the tree or kiss me?"

"Tough decision. It's not that far from the ground, I could probably make it without breaking anyth-." He put a hand over my mouth, his palm tickling my lips. His other arm pulled me closer to him. He released my lips.

"I though I had a choice." I said breathlessly.

"Shut up and kiss me." I happily did as I was told.

_I tried to keep the uber-fluff to a minimum but its still there. Oh, _Dislibrevisio _basically means 'not words see'. So, you can't see the words… This is what you get when you put me in honors language classes. hehe…_

_Only one more chapter, which is really the epilogue. tear Thank you to all who stuck with me and didn't run away when I got writer's block. I lurve my reviewers!! See you soon guys! (I should be posting them together.)_

_Dibs and virtual cookies to those of you who knew that the song was "Get Stoned" by Hinder._

_**Interesting Fact**__: The name of the Hermione/Draco shipper universe is Leather and Libraries. Think about that one for a moment… XD_


	11. Epilogue

_Okay, so the last chapter was the actual last chapter of this story, but if you'd like to know what happened to Hermione and Draco, here is the epilogue._

**Epilogue: 3 years later**

"I'm sorry." Draco walked up to the table I sat at alone. "I just had to pick something up."

"It's fine. I've just been admiring the view" I said, then turned to look at him and grinned. Did he ever look good in a tux!

"You look wonderful." He said as he sat down, leaning across the small table to kiss me softly. I smiled as his fingers ran across the top of my dress. It was a sleeveless purple evening dress, so dark that it looked almost black. I'd picked it up at a boutique downtown from our hotel. The store clerk had been a witch and had embellished it slightly so that it shimmered faintly if I so much as shifted my leg.

"Where'd you find this place?" He asked softly, reaching out a hand to hold mine on the tabletop.

"The owner of the shop where I bought the dress suggested it. She told me it was great for their food and view." I glanced back out the windows that were the walls, the twilit skyline of Seattle spread beneath us. "She's been right so far."

As if by cue a man stepped up to our table.

"Welcome to the Space Needle. May I start you off with a wine?" Draco looked up at the man and ordered the most expensive wine on the menu. The man grinned widely before leaving. I shook my head, if only the man knew that he was dealing with the richest man in the Wizarding World. After Lucius had been killed in the final battle, everything had been left to Draco.

"Hadn't we decided on moderation?" I asked, grinning. He smiled back.

"Until our Honeymoon is over, moderation will not exist in my vocabulary." He lifted my fingers to his lips, brushing them softly. I smiled. We'd been married exactly one month and were only halfway through our Honeymoon. I had been hoping for a small, romantic trip but Draco had had other thoughts. What he had called a simple trip had turned into a worldwide tour. I sighed and shifted in my seat.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked, concern in his eyes. I nodded, smiling.

"I'm fine." Draco opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by the waiter with the wine. We then ordered our dinner. The waiter left and Draco grabbed my hand again.

"I have something for you." I raised my eyebrows.

"Again?" Draco had been giving me gifts so often during our honeymoon that I'd had to owl-order them home. An image of Draco coming back to the hotel room a few days ago with a box full of antique books flitted through my mind.

"Yes, as I said, moderation doesn't exist." He smiled at me and reached into an inside pocket, pulling out a small box. He handed this to me and I grabbed it. Hesitating for a moment, I finally opened the box and my mouth fell open.

"Oh, Draco." I breathed. In the inside of the box a necklace lay on black velvet. The most gorgeous necklace I'd ever seen. It was in the shape of a star, the middle holding a large moonstone that seemed to glow as it shimmered. The arms of the star were lined with diamonds.

I pulled it out of the box and held it in front of me. Draco stood and came to stand beside me.

"Let me help." He took the necklace from my hand and fastened it carefully around my neck. I brought my hand to it and Draco went back to his seat.

The waiter returned with our plates.

"May I get a glass of ice water?" I asked softly. The waiter nodded and left us again. He returned a few minutes later with my water.

"No wine, Hermione?" Draco asked, before beginning to eat.

"Not tonight. It wouldn't sit well with my stomach." I smiled and he shrugged. How to tell him? I sighed softly and began to eat. The next several minutes were filled with a comfortable silence. Then…

"I have something to tell you." I looked up from my plate. Draco was grinning.

"Yes?"

"You said you wanted to go to Salem, correct?" I nodded and his grin widened. "I booked us a charter plane tomorrow."

"I thought we were headed to Tokyo tomorrow." He shrugged.

"We can always go after." I shook my head with a bemused smile. He'd changed plans several times during the trip, mainly whenever there was a place he thought I'd like to see. My mind flickered over the topic I'd been avoiding all night, worrying about how to bring it up. Finally I decided to just let it out.

"Draco. I have something to tell you too."

"What?" He lifted his wine glass to his mouth. I took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." Draco made a choking sound in mid-drink. He set the glass on the table swiftly and stared at me, not noticing the red liquid on his chin.

"What!?"

"I'm pregnant." I repeated slowly. It happened immediately.

Somehow, in the matter of an instant, Draco was beside me. Then he was kissing me with unrivaled passion. A wolf whistle sounded from somewhere behind me in the restaurant and my cheeks burned. Draco on the other hand took this as an invitation and lifted me out of the chair, deepening our kiss. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

After what seemed like hours we separated, breathless. Draco stared at me and then smirked impishly. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think about us skipping dinner and going straight back to the hotel?" His husky whisper held more than just a note of suggestion. I flushed, the sultry note making heat puddle in my stomach.

"What about dessert?" I asked slyly, if a little breathlessly.

"Only if you're on the menu…"

_Eight months later…._

"Who in their right mind would name their child Scorpius?" I was seated on the bed, staring at Draco who was in the middle of changing into a pair of silk pajama bottoms. He stopped mid-pull.

"Why? What's wrong with Scorpius?" I put a hand over my very much pregnant belly.

"It's just such an odd name. Can you imagine going through adolescence with a name like that?" He pulled his pants up and smiled grimly.

"Well, Draco is a strange name and I lived with it."

"Yes, but _Scorpius_?" I grimaced.

"Well its better than what my mum wanted it to be if it's a girl…." He shuddered. "I'd rather not have my daughter named after her." I scowled as he walked over and climbed into bed. I sighed.

"How about this… If it's a girl, I name her and if it's a boy…" I scowled. "You can name him. Is that a fair deal?" He smiled.

"Perfect." He leaned in to kiss me but pain shot across my belly and I gasped. I curled around my belly and gasped again as I felt liquid against my thighs. My water had just broke.

"Hermione?" His voice was full of worry as he pulled me to a sitting position. "Honey?"

"Draco, it's time to go to St. Mungo's." He made a strangled sound then jumped up swiftly.

"Where's the floo powder?" He asked frantically, rummaging through the large chest of drawers. Smiling at his panic stricken voice I carefully swung my legs off the bed and tucked them into my slippers.

"It's on the mantle piece."

"Oh." Rushing over to the large fireplace, he pulled a small jar off of the mantle. He then threw a handful into the empty hearth and emerald flames came to life immediately.

Hurrying back over to me, he helped me to my feet and ushered me over to the fireplace.

"Honey…" I said calmly, he looked at me, worry etched on his face. I laughed in spite of myself. "Its okay, the baby will take a bit to get here. You can put a shirt on."

_Several hours later…_

"Would you like some more tea Mr. Malfoy?" Draco's voice shook softly as he answered.

"No, I'll be fine." The medi-witch nodded and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

"Are you feeling better Draco?" I watched him take a large drink of the calming tea that he'd been given when he'd swooned a short time earlier. I smiled, remembering him falling on his arse. He chuckled softly.

"I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy, that's all." He stood from his seat and walked over to whereI lay on the hospital bed. He looked down at the bundle in my arms. I followed his gaze and a blissful happiness filled my chest.

Our baby lay asleep in my arms. Draco reached down and pushed the little pink hat away from the baby's head. Softly, he touched the shock of platinum hair that covered her scalp.

"She's perfect, Hermione." He whispered, running his finger down the side of her plump face. "Did you decide on a name?" I looked up into his face, noting the happiness there and nodded.

"Elizabeth." I cuddled her close to my chest. "Elizabeth Marie Malfoy." I looked back up at him and he nodded before leaning down to kiss me tenderly.

We separated and both looked down at her to find tiny brown eyes looking back up at us.

"She has your eyes." He said softly. Elizabeth's brown gaze flicked to him and she gurgled softly. I smiled.

"Do you want to hold her, Daddy?" He grinned at the title and held out his arms. Very gently, I placed her in the crook of his arm. He placed a finger in the palm of her hand and she wrapped her tiny fingers around it.

He began to rock her softly back and forth and very slowly, her eyes began to close.

The door opened softly and I jumped slightly. The medi-witch came back in.

"May I take the baby to get her measurements?" I nodded and the woman tenderly took Elizabeth from Draco. He looked unwilling to give her up. The woman noticed this and smiled kindly.

"Don't worry; I'll have her back in no time." He nodded and watched her leave before turning back to me. He sat down on the bed next to me.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, exhausted but extremely content.

Pressing my face against Draco's soft hair, I sighed.

"Hmmm…. Who would have ever thought it? Me and You, parents."

"Of a beautiful baby girl…" He said, his voice very soft, almost wistful.

"I blame you." I said with a soft laugh.

He turned to me and grinned wickedly. "I'll happily take the blame for another one." He whispered huskily. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really… and are you going to carry him for 9 months?" He chuckled and kissed me sweetly, entwining my fingers with his. I relaxed against the bed with a soft sigh.

"I love you, Draco." My Dragon's smile was warm as he looked down at me.

"Until the end Hermione."

xENDx

_It's done… Thank you all so much, this story was extremely fun to write! Even if it did take forever for us to finish it! We love you all platonically, so please leave us some parting reviews!_

_Until we write again,_

_Sami and Nanda_


End file.
